


【柱斑】醒夢

by kinokonatsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokonatsu/pseuds/kinokonatsu
Summary: 19年回坑之後寫的第一篇，非常滿意uwu。四戰後paro，多角色復活，番外有鳴佐和帶卡帶請注意。





	1. 01

-cp柱斑。  
-許久未提筆，手感生疏了不少，望多擔待。

01

戰時，除了輪換守夜巡視的隊伍外眾人皆是入夜便歇下了。保持體力的充沛可是說是最要緊的任務，不少人明日天光一亮就要踏上戰場的土地。在刀與刃、血與汗之間的拼殺中，些許的疲憊足以致命。

宇智波斑側躺在屬於自己的被褥中，半張臉埋在透著熟悉味道的軟枕上，卻無法一如往常般迅速入睡。宇智波斑在白晝剛經歷過一場廝殺，好戰的血液還在他的脈搏中不肯消停地躍動，他的掌心與指尖還殘留著苦無的質感——當然他知道這不過是錯覺。現在他的手中空無一物，能夠攥住的僅有房間中的黑暗。

今天，又有數名熟識的面孔被掩上白布，軀體則密封在棺木之中，永眠地底。

與他身體的躁動不同，宇智波斑的精神可以說是帶著些許萎靡的疲憊。這份疲憊異常深厚，不單只是因體力勞動所帶來的，宇智波斑知道它平日潛伏在身體的每一處，而當自己看到族人被葬下的場景后它就會如水滴般滲出，沒有一次失約。

宇智波斑將眼簾打開些許，又再度合上。因為過度用力，那一部分的皮膚與睫毛都在不停地震顫。他調整雙腿的姿勢，好讓膝蓋和腳裸能夠靠在棉花較厚的部分。這張被褥已經被用了若干年，其內芯的部分因洗滌而變得鬆散，棉花分佈不均，甚至還會隨著動作而改變位置。但宇智波斑沒想過要換一張新的，並非對舊物懷有所不捨，只是他躺在其中，似乎就能想起他另外幾個弟弟在夜裡鑽進他的被窩、共同聊天的情景。

宇智波斑又想到現今僅存的那一個弟弟，泉奈。精神似乎在此時稍微振奮了起來，他還有需要守護之物，他需要迅速豐盈自己的羽翼，才能將泉奈罩在其中。

——‘把弟弟放在村落里，保護起來。’

耳邊兀自響起了這句話語，那聲音不知為何讓宇智波斑感到安心與慰藉。那是他和另一名少年共同的理想，名喚柱間的少年滿身洋溢著與亂世格格不入的光彩，也讓在他身旁的宇智波斑看到了名為希望的可能性。

就是那西瓜頭怎麼看怎麼土。

-

斑回過神來之後發現他正身處在一片密林之中，空氣中熟悉的泥土腥氣暗示著河流就在前方不遠處。事實也正是如此——斑在躍過數個粗壯的樹枝後眼前豁然開朗，潺潺流水閃耀著灼眼的光芒。

柱間正坐在河邊的鵝卵石堆旁，赤著腳伸在水裡納涼。見到斑來他也毫不意外，一手撐在石子上另一隻手則高高舉起，興高采烈地朝斑打著招呼。

“斑——你來啦！”

“居然比我先到，這還真是少見啊。”

“我偶爾也會比你早到的吧？”

斑走前幾步站在柱間身側，卻也並沒有跟著一起坐下。他從懷中掏出一塊鵝卵石——扁平的、較薄，正是最適合拿來打水漂的。斑擺好姿勢，腕間一轉迅速投出。

水漂石在河面上擊出幾圈漣漪，最終彈跳到了對岸與那邊的石碓融為一體。

柱間的視線也跟著石頭的躍動而轉移到了前方，斑知道柱間也在找那躍過去的鵝卵石是哪一塊。

片刻的靜謐后，斑首先出了聲。

“那麼柱間，我們去組手吧。”

“啊啊！”

兩個人逐在一旁的空地上開始了對練。他們通常是只使用體術來進行比拼，偶有投擲物也是石子一類並無多少殺傷力的物件。兩人的勝負以平手居多，但斑隱約察覺得到，柱間的實力或許是略勝自己一籌的。

而不知為何，眼前的柱間格外不好對付，總是先一步明白了自己的出招套路。即使臨時改變招式打算攻其不備，柱間也能完美地格擋下來。這顯然是不尋常的事情，但斑卻也不覺得有何不妥，只當是自己今日狀態不佳。

柱間與斑少見地分了勝負，斑仰躺在地上，手下觸及的泥土濕潤異常。柱間正壓在他身上，似乎也沒多少重量，只是柱間身上的汗水滴滴落在斑的皮膚上，有些癢。

正當斑打算推開柱間站起來的時候，柱間倏然湊下身來，將親吻落在了斑的臉頰上。斑一怔，忽然感到沒由來的慌亂。他試圖掙開柱間的桎梏，卻無論如何也無法成功。斑張口想要說點什麼，卻也不知道要說什麼才好。

柱間將嘴唇貼在斑的臉上後就保持著這個姿勢沒有動彈，並沒有如斑所願那樣跳起來說‘哈哈，這樣就嚇到了你這傢伙也還差得遠呢’，也沒有做出下一步的舉動來。在斑經歷了最為忐忑的數秒后，柱間終於將頭抬起，正對著斑。斑眼神發直地盯著柱間，不可避免地看到柱間的雙眸閃爍著比河水還要透徹的光和瞳孔部分正印著的自己的倒影。

斑看到這雙眼中的自己逐漸地擴大，他開始顫抖起來，緊閉了眼不願面對即將要發生的事情。

他的唇上最終還是感受到了那一片柔軟，一觸即逝。

-

宇智波斑從床上猛地坐起，眼前因用力過猛而出現了大片的白斑，耳膜也被尖銳的耳鳴與吵雜的粗喘弄得疼痛不已。

原來是夢。

走廊上已有複數的腳步聲響起，差不多也是到了該整備的時間了。宇智波斑深深吸了幾口清晨獨有的冰冷空氣，好驅散身上那自內燃起的熱度。掀開貼在身上透著濕氣的被子，正準備站起來的宇智波斑一低頭——他整個人瞬間固化於此，眼睛瞪著自己雙腿之間那暗沉一片的布料發愣。

怎麼回事？難道他尿床了？不可能，他自懂事起就再也沒有過這樣的事情，但這怎麼看都……！？

宇智波斑的心緒從茫然、驚慌逐漸轉變為惱羞成怒且殺意大起，正打算將這毫無兄長威嚴的證物褪去、在院子里一個火遁滅了它的瞬間卻察覺到了些許不對勁。如果說是液體那理應滲透到身下的床褥裡去，但自己周圍的布料卻依然乾燥。

躊躇片刻，宇智波斑還是揭開了那處的衣裳端詳裡面的狀況。而他發現裡面與其說是濕潤，不如說是粘稠一片。心底的疑惑才冒出來沒多久，宇智波斑就立馬想到了另一個可能性。

——不、不會吧。

然後他又想到了另一件事。

他夢到的是，柱間。


	2. 02

02

建造忍村的工作已然持續了幾個月，自那懸崖上往下也可以看到稀疏的房屋了。村子的雛形在此逐漸成型，和平的理想也仿佛只是一步之遙。

數月不曾有過大型戰事所帶來的休憩與親手構築新事物的成就感，足以讓人們產生享受生活的餘力。今夜則為了招待懷抱著善意而來的使者，村中高層精心策劃了一場酒宴。

宴上熱鬧非凡，酒過三巡後人們都以千手柱間為首開始鬧騰起來。千手柱間那豪爽的大笑時不時響起，笑聲中的喜悅與快意顯然感染力十足，連坐在主位上獨酌的宇智波斑都忍不住勾起了嘴角，周身的氣質竟是前所未有的溫和。

千手柱間率先注意到了好友的變化，拿起剛灌滿的酒壺湊過去與他共飲。許是連日以來的喜訊太過醉人，也或是眼前的好酒過於香醇，宇智波斑難得配合起了千手柱間的步調，大口喝著碗中清液。千手柱間見此更感欣慰，連忙讓人又拿了幾壺過來好與宇智波斑喝個痛快。

此舉導致的後果也不用多說，兩個人都喝得爛醉如泥，連擁有仙人體的柱間都滿臉通紅說著胡話。將兩人搬回去的責任自然落到了千手扉間身上，千手扉間頭大不已地看向一側——宇智波斑用三勾玉瞪著院中光禿的樹枝，試圖搞清楚上面到底開著什麼花；而另一邊千手柱間則捧著宇智波斑的一隻手套大喊斑你怎麼變得這麼小。

不如讓他們睡這裡得了，反正按他們的體質也不會感冒。千手扉間憤怒又無奈地這麼想著。

-

宇智波斑的眼簾顫抖片刻后緩緩睜開，飲酒過量而帶來的頭疼和興奮已經消散了許多，但是他仍未能保持足夠清醒的意識。當眼中獲得的信息終於遲緩地反饋給大腦後他不免感到幾分疑慮，只因他正站在海面上。

此刻他只需抬眼便可見到巨大的日輪沿著地平線徐徐落下，夕陽的餘暉灑在他身上，像是鍍了一層金。周遭除了規律的海浪聲外沒有別的動靜，甚至聽不到歸鳥的啼叫。宇智波斑不可抑制地感到不耐，潛意識地知曉他缺少了什麼、且不該停留此處。而當他欲召喚出須佐能乎離開這片海域時，他的手臂被抓住了。

萬華鏡獨有的神秘花紋出現在了宇智波斑的瞳孔之上，他瞪向被抓住的手臂的那一側——瞳力卻在堪堪放出的一瞬止住了。

是千手柱間。

男人順直的墨髪被海風微微帶起，幾縷飛舞的髮絲映照著與日輪同樣的暖色。千手柱間帶著他平日里最常見的微笑站在離斑不遠的地方。他那緊握著斑的手掌往下挪動，最終扣在了宇智波斑自衣袖與手套之間裸露出的皮膚上。千手柱間並沒有用力，於是宇智波斑也沒想要將手抽出，只是對千手柱間投去一個詢問的眼神。

千手柱間卻仿佛沒有領悟到斑的意思一樣，毫無動作。宇智波斑蹙眉，正想開口詢問時——異象頓生。

如同蔓藤一樣的巨木自千手柱間背後的那片海域上連接不斷地竄出，遙遙地將兩人圈住。形成包圍圈後巨木又一分為二、二分為四，不停地靠近著柱間與斑。宇智波斑熟知這是千手柱間所使用的木遁，只是他卻不見千手柱間結過任何一道印。再察覺不到異樣便不是宇智波斑了，然而宇智波斑有心掙脫千手柱間，卻無法撼動對方的手腕分毫。而千手柱間宛如明白宇智波斑腦中的想法，在宇智波斑開始掙扎的第一秒便走進他的身邊將他緊緊擁住。

宇智波斑感受到臂膀處傳來的壓力不禁一愣，而當千手柱間在手擱在他的背後時他又狠狠地抖了抖起了一身的疙瘩。宇智波斑不明白千手柱間想要做什麼，細小的隱含憤怒的火焰在他的思緒中燃起，他將力量儲蓄到雙手之間用力地朝千手柱間推去。這次他成功了，千手柱間那股不明的力量沒有再度出現。

只是在兩人分開的剎那，木遁所造的柔軟蔓藤纏上了斑的身軀。由於是從海中伸出的，蔓藤的表面沾滿水分，連帶著將宇智波斑身上的服飾也盡數打濕。翠綠的蔓藤猶如同細小的蛇一樣迅速遊走在宇智波斑的皮膚上，帶來奇妙的酥麻感。它們第一時間便是鑽入宇智波斑的手套內，將手套頂開的同時緊纏著手指的根部，又在掌心討好地蹭了蹭。宇智波斑知道這一舉動是為了讓自己無法結印，而下一瞬背脊傳來的摩擦又打斷了他的思維。數條粗上許多的蔓藤繞著他的軀幹而上，又鑽入布料內遊走。

蔓藤的進攻發生在短短幾息之間，沒有絲毫給宇智波斑反應反擊的餘地，等到一切塵埃落定後宇智波斑只能擺出將四隻展開的方式被囚于半空之中。被蔓藤緊貼的感受宇智波斑並不喜歡，特別是當他發現千手柱間的視線正牢牢地鎖在他身上的時候。

“柱間，你打算做什麼？”

宇智波斑微瞇起雙眸，語氣危險地質問。宇智波斑沒有從千手柱間的身上感覺到敵意，於是他認為這是對方某一個惡劣的玩笑。千手柱間又再度來到了宇智波斑的身前和他對視，然後——

撕開了他身上濕潤的衣服。

接下來的一切都使宇智波斑震驚之餘又感到極度的羞恥，千手柱間居然將手伸向了他的下體。帶著厚繭的指節握住了那未勃起的柱體不快不慢地套弄，明明沒什麼技術卻已經足以讓宇智波斑感到了高昂的快感。電流自下腹與腰椎升起，竄過宇智波斑最為敏感的背部直升頭頂，隨著千手柱間的動作一波緊接著一波到來。

剛剛那股不可撼動的力量轉移到了蔓藤上，不說掙脫，宇智波斑用盡全力地將指甲刺到蔓藤表面也無法使其受損，手指陷到一片柔潤順滑的質感之中。

快感強烈到不可思議，正當斑覺得自己快要達到頂峰時手指的動作卻又戛然而止。宇智波喘著粗氣朝千手柱間望去，下一瞬另一個部位傳來的異物感告訴了斑對方的意圖。

宇智波斑能夠敏銳地感覺到那根手指是如何一節一節地擠入甬道，並無疼痛，卻伴隨著一股難以言喻的酸澀感。斑氣惱到鼻尖發熱，只是他自己也說不清是被突然冒犯的憤怒多點還是身體被對方玩弄所帶來的羞恥更多。

那可惡的手指整根沒入之後不斷地在內摳挖，奇異的感覺逐漸增大，細微的電流感又再度出現了。而在某一次宇智波斑與千手柱間的視線對上時，手指被抽了出來。

然後是如同劈開全身一般的快感從身下傳來，宇智波斑終於沒忍住驚叫出聲。

宇智波斑能夠聽到在自己的聲音之外，還有一句低啞的呼喊。

“斑。”

-

千手柱間是被身邊的嘈雜聲吵醒的。昨天他的弟弟千手扉間將他和斑丟在兩床被子上後就由他們自生自滅，而他和斑也不負扉間所望地肢體搏鬥了好一會兒才老實睡了。千手柱間掀開眼皮，看著斑垂頭坐了起來。從柱間這個視角是看不到宇智波斑的臉龐的，那些總是精神地翹著的髮絲此刻更是凌亂地披散在斑的臉側和肩膀上，阻隔了千手柱間欲一探究竟的視線。

千手柱間清了清嗓子——實話說他們昨天的確是喝了多了點，連他的嗓子都還有一點殘餘的堵塞。見對方注意到自己已經醒來後柱間便開口詢問，“早上好啊，斑。是不是頭疼？我給你看一下吧？”

宇智波斑沒有答復，只是略微搖了搖頭便背對著柱間起身離開了房間。千手柱間看著對方離去的背影，沒有忽略掉那紅頭的耳尖。

“斑？”


	3. Chapter 3

03

紅月已逝，幻術被不屈的意志之光劃破。滅世的計劃無可避免地敗落，人們將繼續擁有擁有邁向明天的可能，擁有掌控自己人生的自由。

宇智波斑赤裸著上半身仰躺在泥沙地上，昏暗的黑幕之下唯剩他的眼瞳還留著幾分光彩。四周散落的石碎抵在皮膚上傳來不甚明顯的疼痛，而這些又被主人盡數忽略——此刻他的身上傷痕累累，尚能維持一息便已不易，僅剩的注意力全然集中在那熟悉入骨的聲音上，艱澀地分辯其中含義。宇智波斑沉默地聽完昔日摯友的話語，聽著他說要和自己到另一個世界喝交杯酒，心中似喜似悲，無法辨明。斑牽動嘴角，吐出的字句逐漸消逝在對方溫和的目光中。

真正迎來末路的時刻並不如宇智波斑想的那樣艱澀，這次他是真的再沒有復活的後路了。但他的心神前所未有地安靜，在摯友的陪伴下，終於輕緩地闔上了那雙令人聞之膽寒的雙眸。

-

在當年使用伊邪那歧逆轉生死後，宇智波斑潛伏在漆黑的地底里度過了漫長的歲月。他擁有大把空閒的時間可以隨意揮霍，但實際上他在無事可做的時候多數都是選擇用睡眠來殺時間。

宇智波斑在他尚能沐浴陽光的數十年間曾數次夢到過千手柱間，進入黑暗與之同在後倒反而再沒有在夢中見到過他的這名好友。

哦，也許現在不是好友了。

沒有人會知道，宇智波斑曾經做過兩個關於千手柱間的，不太尋常的夢。宇智波斑不知道那是在暗示著些什麼，或者說他也不太想去弄明白。……更何況，弄明白了也不會對現況產生任何改變。

不說斑那明確又縹緲的夢想。宇智波斑和千手柱間即使剝去了朋友這層關係，也擁有死敵這個更加牢不可分的身份。這才是他們兩人都更為習慣與熟悉的距離，正如終結之谷佇立著的那兩個持著對立之姿的雕像。

在不太睡得著，或者剛從睡夢中脫離的時候，宇智波斑會把計劃在心裡都過一遍，好確保萬無一失。

隨後便有一個疑問影影綽綽地冒了出來。

‘死後的世界是什麼樣的’。

宇智波斑在最初察覺到這個問題的時候並沒有太過理會，反正無論如何都不會影響到他的計劃，那自然是怎樣都可以。但後面漫長的幾十年裡這個問題猶如水中連綿不斷的氣泡，不知不覺升騰而起浮上腦海。次數多了再加上無聊造就的好奇心，他也開始做了一些無法被證實的猜想。

第一個設想是如傳說那樣有三途川，乘上小筏渡河之後便會見到閻魔王，生前罪孽被盡數清算，贖罪過後逐投胎轉世。但斑打定主意遇到此景就乾脆待在原地按兵不動，反正如果計劃順利進行的話他也是會在不久的將來返回現世的。

第二個設想則為那是無光無影的一片領域，靈魂直到消散為止都會被囚禁在此，但同理斑也不覺得有什麼大不了的。

第三……那就是沒有所謂的死後的世界，靈魂回歸大地，此世即是彼世。

總歸來說，按照穢土轉生的原理，是有一個能夠容納靈魂的歸處的。

一個確實的歸處。

-

宇智波斑沒想到自己在死後還會做夢。

這一次的夢境異常真實，但斑深知自己身處夢境之中。理由無他，極樂淨土總不會把他在宇智波舊址的宅子翻新了還連帶院子一起搬過去的。

甚至還能看到千手柱間以前在他院子里種植的盆栽，如記憶中那樣優美地伸展著枝條。

宇智波斑興致闌珊地收回了視線。他現在身穿鴉色的和服坐在廊下，木屐被踢到一邊，裸足正踩在濕潤的鬆土上。感受著腳底傳來的過分真實的觸感，宇智波斑漫不經心地想著難道他一個人被囚在無限月讀的世界裡了？

想完斑自己又十足嘲諷地嗤笑一聲，怎麼可能。如若真當是無限月讀，泉奈早已踏著輕快的步調來到他的面前了。雖說不知道這個夢是怎麼回事，但是夢也終歸是夢，總會消逝。雖說死前的時光被迫延長使得斑有些不滿，但他總是有著過於常人的耐心的。

他總能等到夢醒。

這裡沒有夜晚，但天穹之上也沒有雲朵與太陽。只因亮而亮著，無趣得很。

不知道過去了多久時日，這裡終於迎來了另一位客人。

——千手柱間。

老實說見到他的身影對宇智波斑來說是一點都不意外的，斑的心神甚至湧上了一股總算來了的釋然感。宇智波斑站在玄關，看著千手柱間如以往的無數次那樣朝他露出那標誌性的溫厚笑容打著招呼。

“我來了，斑。”

“哦。”

隨後兩人便沒有再說話，宇智波斑瞥了他一眼，徑自回到了屋內坐在房間正中的矮桌旁。千手柱間跟著一起進來，坐在桌子的另一端。

千手柱間的到來顯然有所目的，這讓斑稍稍安心。在斑帶著探究意味的注視下，柱間將懷中的紙包拿了出來——是斑所喜愛的麩皮壽司。

宇智波斑用被包裹在黑色皮套中的手指攥起其中一塊，在這個夢中不曾有過的飢餓感似乎被這個小小的壽司挑了起來，促使斑將其納入口中。

沒有拒絕進食的理由，更何況這是柱間帶來的——斑一向不對他客氣。於是男人慢慢地開始進食，柱間也因此露出了更多的幾分笑意。

到只剩最後一塊的時候斑將墊在底下的油紙往柱間的方向推了推，柱間會意地將其吃掉了。

“這是給你的供品吧。”

“你是這麼認為的嗎？”

“難道不對嗎？”

斑看著柱間因咀嚼而鼓起的臉頰，抬手將黏在對方嘴角的一粒壽司米摘去，自然而然地吃掉了。這並不是什麼罕見的事情，斑卻發現柱間的神情頓時變得有些不太自然，不禁眉頭一挑。

不過將食物嚥下後的柱間迅速地調整好了自己的神態，擺出談論正事時才會有的嚴肅面貌，於是斑也將此拋到腦後不做深思了。

“接下來的話我希望你能認真地聽我說，斑。”

此後千手柱間所講述的事情可以說是完全超乎斑所預料的，讓已然處變不驚的斑也微微扭曲了神情。什麼叫六道仙人把在戰場上犧牲的人都復活了？就算這也勉強可以理解，那把穢土轉生出來的幾代火影也復活了算是個什麼事情？

而等到柱間說到六道其實把斑也復活了的時候，斑總算是沒忍住發出了一句短促的質疑。

“什麼？”

“但是當我去找你的時候卻怎麼也找不到了。我甚至感知不到你的查克拉。”

千手柱間頭一垂肩膀一跨露出了斑所熟悉的那副沒出息的消沉模樣，斑有些無奈，為了讓柱間趕緊脫離這個麻煩的自覺症狀他只好帶著歎息開口。

“但是你現在找到我了，對吧。不然你也不會出現在我的夢裡。”

“這對你來說是夢嗎？斑。”

“除此之外還有別的可能嗎？”

眼前的男人看上去可謂是欲言又止，柱間將視線垂在沾著零散米粒的油紙上，似乎正在思慮著什麼，但最終還是沒有說更多的話。斑見他這個模樣，話鋒一轉反而對千手柱間連接拋出了幾個疑問。

“話說回來，你隨便跑到這裡來沒問題嗎？雖然不知道你使用的是什麼術，但是牽扯到精神世界的總是最危險的。就這麼被囚禁於此的話你該如何？”

“啊，這個倒是沒問題。”

斑見柱間似乎胸有成竹的模樣便不再多說，卻沒想到緊跟著柱間的下一句話便是——

“如果出不去的話，我就在這裡陪你就好了。”

“……”

呼吸頓時一滯，帶著熟悉風格的豪言壯語再度出現在斑的面前，斑感到了久違的惱火，正想開口抨擊柱間的天真——那溫潤眸間投射出的流光便和慎重的話語一起直射進斑的心房。

“時代已經變了，我留在現世也沒有太多的意義。要說我還有什麼沒有去做的或者未做完的遺憾，那就是你，斑。

我和你並肩的時間太短，但這一直是我的夢想。現在我想要再度延續它。”

你一直是我的……夢想。


	4. Chapter 4

04

木葉是一座被森林環繞簇擁在其中的村落，理所當然地，棲息在內的除了人類以外還有許許多多的原住民。

而其中最具有存在感的小生物們像是進行一場永不違約的活動一樣，以第一縷晨曦為信號開啟了一場音樂會。每一聲鳥鳴都富有獨特的韻律，結合在一起又毫不突兀。歌聲此起彼伏地響起，奏成一整曲獨屬於清晨的樂章。

千手柱間在意識歸攏前便注意到了這浩大的盛宴。此處比別的地方更為靠近森林的範圍，也正因如此，這裡在早上總是比別處更熱鬧一些。柱間雙手借力將陷進柔軟被褥中的半邊身子撐起，身上蓋著的布料隨著他的動作往下滑落至腰側，將他胸前大半的胸膛裸露了出來——他的睡衣早因不安分的睡姿而兩襟大開。

與凌亂鬆垮地掛在身上的衣物相反，千手柱間那一頭鴉色的順直長髮絲毫沒有因睡眠而顯得凌亂多少。一雙骨節分明的厚掌將它們隨意地從肩膀上撥下，千手柱間盤腿坐在床上伸展著他的肢體，稍許濕潤的薄汗緊貼著蜜色的皮膚，隨著肌肉線條的轉動而沿著輪廓滴落。

身體活動帶來的清脆細響與和室外的樂歌合為一體，千手柱間撐著膝蓋站立而起，兩步走到障子前將其推開。這些細小的長著羽毛的絨球將柱間面前的一片木廊都占滿了，他們因侵入者而倏然停止了啼叫，紛紛抬起黑豆一般的眼睛注視著柱間。

千手柱間俯身朝它們露出笑容。木遁的枝丫從他的指尖鑽出，嫩綠點綴在節點上被陽光照得熠熠發光。有一兩隻膽子稍微大些的鳥兒跳上了這憑空而生的自然，蹦跳了一會兒后便放下心來繼續演唱。其他的歌聲被帶動起來，這裡又再度充斥著熱鬧的音樂。

可惜屋子的主人似乎不太喜歡。

熟悉的查克拉逐漸接近這一隅，速度不急不緩。森林的小居民們在那道身影出現在轉角的時候倏然飛起，小小的身影消融在周圍的景色裡。

男人披著與頭髮同色的薄款羽織，翹起的髮絲如彰顯著主人不愉的心情一樣比平日還要更為挺立，那漆黑溫潤的雙眸所投下的目光先是在庭間轉了一圈，隨後才落到千手柱間身上。

“早上好，斑。”

千手柱間拉著宇智波斑的胳膊讓他一同坐下，在身側之人吐出‘你一在這些畜生就特別吵’的抱怨的時候柱間垂頭喪氣地垮下了肩膀，口中除了抱歉也不忘貧一兩句，“對不起啊，我沒想到斑被動物討厭到這種程度，他們居然全部飛走了……這對斑來說很打擊吧……”

“喂！！”

那被怒火激起的艷色在對方的雙頰暈染開來，使其異常蒼白的皮膚一瞬間煥發出了生氣。千手柱間在旁人面前時是表裡如一的溫厚敦實，只有在宇智波斑面前才會露出幾分壞心眼，或許——只是為了看到宇智波斑這副只在他面前展露出來的生動模樣吧。

千手柱間可以說是貪戀地注視這那如玉雕琢般的側顏，那挺直的鼻樑、隨呼吸拂起的縷縷碎髮、還有那淡色的唇瓣。他將頭垂在雙臂之間，從頭髮與肩臂的縫隙間小心翼翼地望去，將眼前的景象銘記到腦海深處。

這一切都透著光的味道。

-

千手柱間曾不止一次地對他人提及他實現理想、鑄就輝煌的前因後果，其中包括那段他人生中最為意氣風發的日子。

幼時訣別的摯友終於回到了他的身邊，與他並肩而立、共同進退。世人皆知能與千手柱間一戰的唯有宇智波斑，當這兩人合為同一股力量的時候，便勢必銳不可當攻無不克。而現實也正是如此，勝利的碩果總是輕而易舉地被他們摘去。

前景是可以預知般地一片光明，千手柱間在睡夢中也無法壓下那揚起的嘴角。他滿心歡喜，心中更為篤定這一切都是宇智波斑——他的天啟——所帶來的希望。

宇智波斑總是能夠準確地抓住柱間尚且未完善的策想中的不足，並給與直戳癢處的犀利見解。而當繁忙的公務壓得柱間喘不過氣的時候，宇智波斑也會和他一起躲懶溜出來。與斑在南賀川旁的樹蔭下閒聊是柱間在這段時期里最放鬆的時刻。

宇智波斑其存在給千手柱間前所未有的激勵，極大程度地燃起了他往前奔跑的動力。

千手柱間在通向自己理想的道路上一往無前地邁步，他習慣於身側那個總是投向著他的視線。那是旁人不曾感受過的，溫和而飽含期待的目光。而當他驚覺自己丟失了那道視線而猛然回頭時，才發現摯友面向了另一條岔路欲與他分別。

這時候說遲也不遲，但必然算不上早。宇智波斑還未徹底地與他分開，但他無論再如何地伸出手去，也無法將對方拽回腳下的道路了。

頓生的無力感與焦躁將柱間從飄然的半空打落回實地。他做了各種嘗試，但這也只是一次比一次更為清晰地昭告了宇智波斑離去的未來而已。這是一種很微妙的感覺，認定的事物以無可扭轉的姿態反轉時產生的挫敗感壓在千手柱間的心臟上。明明是秋高氣爽的時刻，千手柱間卻渾然覺得身旁有一叢隱形的篝火無時不刻在燃燒，吸入的仿佛不是空氣而是細小的火苗——這樣的窒息感讓他無法鎮定下來。

在斑離去之後，留給柱間的是靜止的嚴冬。  
在徹底失去斑之後，再也不存四季的區別。

-  
在後世再度獲得生命的千手柱間所做的第一個決定，便是去尋找斑。

他並非是為了責任，或許別人想要他去做，但他這次是因為自己想這麼做而去做的。千手柱間僅僅作為千手柱間，決定去尋找他摯友宇智波斑。

與他人的臆想相反，踏上尋找的旅途對于千手柱間來說可以說是十分輕鬆愉悅的，他甚至覺得自己等這個時刻已經很久了。即使他僅有的線索十分縹緲且相當不靠譜——依六道仙人所說的話來判斷，等接近到了一個距離的時候千手柱間便會自然而然得知宇智波斑的位置——千手柱間也依然邁著雀躍的步伐在大陸上四處尋覓。

如果要說為什麼的話，大概這是一個有目的和終點的旅行。斑會在路途的盡頭等著他，他們會再度重逢。

就是不能太慢了。斑是個急性子，讓他等久了估計會不高興的。千手柱間想，他便在木葉準備好所需的物資後火速出發了。

-

千手柱間的到來或多或少影響了這個夢境。最明顯的一個變化，就是這裡出現了黑夜與白晝的交替。

那是兩人重聚的數日後，千手柱間詢問他這座府邸裡的酒庫是否還同以前一樣藏滿珍釀。宇智波斑想了想，他在這個夢裡醒來後就沒有離開過庭前的起居室，但若是將他的府邸直接搬過來的話——宇智波斑頷首。

於是柱間便拿著酒盞與數瓶酒壺回來了。

瓷器磕撞產生的脆響在兩人的指尖上響起，他們熟稔地坐在廊下對飲，清澈的酒液在搖晃間泛起流光。千手柱間開始感歎這裡的風景太過單調，還是在月夜飲酒別有滋味。甚至他還打趣現在的樣子簡直和以前他們溜出來小憩的時候一模一樣。

斑雖然不置可否，但或許心裡也是這麼覺得。只見下一刻黑暗卷席而來將光亮盡數噬去，正當兩人愕然間，月輪便從層層疊疊的雲霧中漏出了那朦朧的亮度。那銀色的光輝只繞著月輪虛虛地攏在一塊，並不能給柱間與斑所在的地方起到照明的作用。

兩人的夜視極好，適應了數息便靈活地在昏暗的府邸內穿行，順利找到了數盞油紙燈。柱間用打火石將燈火逐次點亮，放在了書桌與角落。

柱間與斑又坐回方才的位置，兩人都對這個變故感到意外以至沉默。不過千手柱間的狀態更像是對某個推論有了證實的沉吟——熟知對方各種細節的宇智波斑毫不費力地察覺。

夜幕披灑在目視所能及的一切事物上，包括對面的男人。白天的千手柱間和夜晚的千手柱間是有所區別的，宇智波斑一直這麼覺得。甚至某一時期，他自己還有過一層錯覺。

日間光芒萬丈的千手柱間是屬於木葉的，而夜間放下重責過來蹭棉被的千手柱間……則是屬於宇智波斑的。

千手柱間硬朗的五官被屋內的燈光照出明顯的陰影，這使得他的氣質看上去有些凝重。燭火搖曳，他臉上的陰暗面也隨之顫動，眼前的一幕讓斑想起多年前他告別的那一夜。千手柱間也是如此站在他面前，燈光勾勒著他的輪廓，在石壁上留下一個茫然的投影。

歎息自然而然地從唇間漏出，宇智波斑忽然生起了一些煩躁感。

是時候該做一個結束了。

與宇智波斑的想法不謀而合，千手柱間恰巧在這個瞬間抬起了頭，雙唇輕啟。

“斑，和我一起活下去吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

05

雲層不知何時悄然散去，庭中綠茵與廊下二人的半身皆被撒上曖昧的銀輝；屋內的燭火越燃越旺，映著兩人餘下那半身帶來一層暖色。宇智波斑抬眼，冷暖兩色從相反方向照至柱間的身上，他直視著斑的雙眸流出異常璀璨的光彩。

“之前你說過，這裡是你的夢吧。”

“啊啊。”

千手柱間勾起嘴角露出一抹短促的笑容，但是神情中並無多少笑意。那總是中氣十足的渾厚嗓音在這時略顯疲怠，“你一定也發現了違和感吧，斑。這裡可不只是單純的夢境，而是更為……”話到此處，聲音的主人不由得頓了頓，隨後鏗鏘有力地將自己這幾日思考得出的結論告之。

“更為危險不穩的幻術空間。恐怕是你的潛意識造就了它，而維持這個空間的能源就是六道仙人傳輸給你的、本來是用來使你轉生的力量。”

——但這個力量已經餘下不多了。

宇智波斑能從對方未盡的語意里讀出這個信息。他伸手拿起一旁的酒盞，視線轉向酒液中沉淪的圓月，看著它從輕微扭曲的姿態逐漸回歸為完整的圓形，才語調懶散地開口。

“如果這個空間破滅，留在這裡的你我也必然會隨之消亡。對吧。”

語畢，斑便仰頭將容器內的酒釀飲去。這個味道一如宇智波斑記憶中的醇美，若說這是幻術製造之物，也的確只有永恆萬華鏡的力量能達到這個水平了。

關於自己的潛意識為何要製造這麼一個空間的答案，其實是很容易明白的。與斑而言，現世已經了無牽掛。宇智波斑數度碾棄規則玩弄生死，早就對兩者失去了的執念。更不用提得知多年夢想只是一場拙劣的騙局之後，心是否早在那一刻已經死去。

屬於他時代已經結束了，他本該迎來一個真正的落幕。幕布之後的演員理所應當退場才是，強制留下又有什麼意義可言。

宇智波斑興意闌珊地望著酒盞光滑的底面，不發一語。剎那間，另一道體溫覆上他碗部的皮膚，緊緊地攥住了他。斑的目光隨著那股力道落到了柱間蜜色的手背，又隨著淺色的衣物流轉而上，直至正對柱間的眼眸。

在彼此的目光交匯之間，似乎想法與意念都能夠得以共享。斑望著柱間眼裡的熾熱，不由得蹙緊了凌厲的眉。千手柱間將置於宇智波斑碗部的力道鬆開，轉而捧起他的臉頰。那總是掩住半張臉的劉海落在一旁，難得將漆黑的眼瞳暴露出來。

“我想讓你看看。”

“……”

“這次的戰爭將人們的心都連在了一起，與戰友坦誠相對、一起並肩作戰的滋味是不會隨著時間逝去的。而知曉和平可貴的這一輩人會影響到他們的下一代、下下一代。我們的夢想肯定會成功的。”

直到真正迎來和平的那一天，千手柱間說。我想讓你看看。

男人話語中飽含的真摯讓人無法不動容，此刻他的聲音仿佛穿越了時間，回到了那久遠以前的年代。那林蔭下躍動的光斑、那鋪天蓋地的蔚藍，和那些飛舞的綠葉。宇智波斑以為他早就遺棄了它們，但其實它們還固守在偏僻的一隅，至始至終從未消失。而無論在哪個畫面，柱間總是佔據著最不可忽視的位置。

水漂石擊在河面上的聲音在斑的耳邊迴響，在與對方對視的過程中，宇智波斑聽到了細微的敲擊聲。

——喀嚓。  
石子終於還是投到了對岸。

宇智波斑頓然生出了些無奈，低沉的話語做著最後的掙扎，“我如果復活的話可不會老實待著。”

“我陪你。”

“……可能還會與木葉，與這個世界為敵也說不定。”

“那我就阻止你，我們打起來的話還是我的勝率比較高啊。”

“真敢說。”

聽到那熟悉的嗤笑，千手柱間也不由自主地露真心實意的笑容。愉悅之情隨著身體的放鬆一同綻開，連帶著他的眉梢都帶著笑意，再度睜開笑得瞇起的雙眼時，那黑色的眼瞳浸潤在一片水光之中。

宇智波斑把兩人的酒盞斟滿清酒，正將其遞到嘴邊準備飲下時卻被千手柱間阻止。對方的笑容依然掛在臉上，語調充滿了輕快的愜意。

“我們不是還有一次約好的交杯酒沒喝嗎？這裡也算是距離那個世界最近的地方了，不如現在喝吧？”

“作為戰友嗎？”

本來只是隨口接上的一句，宇智波斑卻發現千手柱間遲遲沒有回答。他將下巴撐在手肘上漫不經心地朝對方望去，柱間微微垂下了頭，鬢邊的墨髪擋在了前面，使宇智波斑無法得知他此刻的表情。

曾有過一次的違和感再度出現在了宇智波斑的心間，不過這次他不准備將此忽略，直接開口詢問：“怎麼了？”

“……其實啊，斑。除了戰友以外——”千手柱間依然沒有把臉抬起，他的聲音從陰影深處傳來，話語中蘊藏的感情讓宇智波斑不由自主僵直了背脊。斑不動聲色地調整好了姿勢，壓下心底升騰而起的躁動情愫，做好迎接對方摯友宣言的準備。

“我還想和你喝另一種交杯酒。”

“……哈？”

千手柱間將姿勢從盤腿而坐換成了標準的正坐，他將落在臉側的髮絲撥到耳後，用微紅的臉頰正對著斑。而斑還未從‘另一種交杯酒’所帶來的震驚中回過味來，千手柱間便再度慎重地告白起了自己的心意。

“之前在戰場上看到你的時候，比起擔憂和別的事情，我更先感到的是無比的喜悅——還有能夠再度見到你的慶幸。這份喜悅甚至濃烈到了我想丟下戰局去和你敘舊，即使我在下一瞬就讓自己冷靜下來了，但這份狂喜依然殘留在我的心裡。”

“這是一個契機。”

“我在復活後一直在想著關於你的事情。關於我和你的理想，你這些年躲藏在地底的事情，還有從小輩們那裡得知的事情。在旅途中也在想，不停地想……我對你的感情。”

宇智波斑盯著對方說話間開合的嘴唇近乎無法思考更多，心跳如擂鼓聒噪不已。對方的聲音明明不大，但落在宇智波斑耳裡卻像是驚雷一般震耳欲聾。

“我戀慕你，斑。”

-

宇智波斑很久沒有心神恍惚到這種程度了，似乎是自從泉奈死後他的理智再也沒有被感情吞沒過。而此時他甚至不知道剛剛那逝去的十幾分鐘里他做出了什麼表情和動作，等到他回過神來，他已經保持著與柱間雙臂交叉的方式喝著對方餵到嘴旁的酒液了。

在月下共飲交杯酒，這聽上去可不止是一分半分的風雅與旖旎。

“現在斑就是我的妻子了。”毫不掩蓋自己的春風得意的男人將酒盞丟擲一旁，迫不及待地將雙臂攬了過來。宇智波斑在他懷裡，酒液入喉的熱度盡數涌到了頰前，發出一聲急促的粗喘後斑狠狠地用兩手抓住千手柱間的衣襟，幾乎將柱間的上半身微微提起。

“誰要和你結婚！！”

“我剛剛問你的時候你默認了！”千手柱間表現得無比理直氣壯，但眼見宇智波斑的怒氣——柱間覺得這應該是惱羞成怒的——幾乎要噴湧而出、而斑的雙眼也轉變為萬花筒的圖案時，柱間就著緊擁住斑的姿勢消沉了起來。

“怎麼會這樣……難道斑你討厭我嗎……我還以為除了我以外斑不會再喜歡上別的人的……”

唔。宇智波斑無語凝噎，他從來不屑于說虛假之言，而他的本心也讓他無法進行有效的反駁。斑磨了磨牙，察覺到千手柱間嚇得渾身一顫後感覺怒氣消去了些許，隨後將手裡的布料往後一扯。

“閉嘴。”

-

千手柱間從未發現唇舌交融的感覺是如此美好，能夠如此近距離地感受到斑的氣息——他能感覺到他心裡的空隙正在被逐漸填滿，心中的飽足與溫暖只以幸福命名。柱間的身形稍微比斑要高大些許，這方便了他俯首將舌尖侵入斑的領域，在裡面隨心所欲地攪動與舔舐。兩人顯然都不得要領，好幾次把牙齒磕到一起，這細響反而加深了情慾。

耳邊便是兩人交替的呼吸聲，柱間一貫的穩重與隱忍早已消失無蹤。理智灼燒間，柱間看到斑的雙眼緊閉，垂下的睫毛在皮膚上打上一層薄薄的陰影。一股衝動倏然佔據了男人的腦海，柱間鬆開了斑的口舌，用手固定著斑的後腦、鬼迷心竅一般小心翼翼地吻上了斑的淚袋。

這動作與其說是吻，不如說是以極為克制的力度去用嘴唇觸碰那片肌膚。柱間能感受到懷裡的身體繃緊了片刻，他耐心地等待斑放鬆下來，而這時候那柔軟的淚袋也被柱間唇上的唾液沾濕了些許。斑有些不舒服地眨了眨眼，柱間便將嘴唇抿干後再去將液體吻走，再試探性地加大力度，直到變成吮吻才被抵在胸前的雙手推開。

“進去再繼續。”

斑的聲音沙啞了許多，說話間還伴隨著氣息不穩的輕喘，平添幾分情色。柱間欣然應允對方的要求，不顧對方的抗拒硬是橫抱起了這具男性的軀體，沉甸甸的分量讓柱間感到無與倫比的滿足。

一邊承受著斑憤然擊在後背的捶打，柱間一併兩步地來到了隔壁的空房——已經有被褥鋪好在疊敷上。柱間不由得低頭看向懷中之人的臉龐，而斑則雙手抱胸以一頭翹起的炸毛阻隔了千手的視線。

斑果然很溫柔啊。體會著這不坦率的體貼的千手柱間心中感歎到，肯定是知道我等不及了。

千手柱間將宇智波斑放在了被褥上，然後迫不及待地欺身壓上。宇智波鋪灑一地的髮絲比夜色更濃，深邃的黑色仿佛要將一切侵蝕殆盡。柱間沉迷地拾起一縷，按到自己的臉側。然而宇智波斑並不打算給他溫存的時間，斑的手再度抓在了那淺色的衣襟上，粗暴地將其扯開。蜂蜜色的健壯胸膛順勢暴露在斑的視線裡，其中兩塊鼓起的肌肉佔據了大半的位置，斑毫不客氣地張開十指分別將其握住。

“以前我就想說了，你的胸真的很大。”

“唔？這是誇讚還是挖苦啊？”

“你自己想。”

男人被冷酷的話語打擊得稍稍有些消沉，但那抓在他胸肌上的兩隻手已經開始自顧自地揉捏把玩了起來。千手柱間並不能明白男人的胸部有什麼好玩的，再說斑自己的也不差多少，於是他耐心地等了一會兒——可宇智波似乎對他的胸肌有著極大的興趣，玩得極其起勁。斑那常年裹在手套中而顯得光滑的手指在他的皮膚上滑過，將這兩團富有彈性的肌肉推成各種形狀，佈有薄繭的部分則去重點關照了柱間的乳首。有時候這些手指會狠狠地嵌入他的肉裡留下紅痕，有時便煽情地以指尖若有似無地游離在皮膚上帶起一片寒顫。

當宇智波斑將他的胸肌朝中間攏去、嗤笑他胸前有溝的時候，柱間再也無法忍耐。一雙更為粗糙且寬大的手掌沿著宇智波和服的下擺探了進去，順著斑的小腿一路往上摩挲而去，最後停留在大腿根部仔細感受著掌心傳來的細膩觸感。

未被褪去的衣物在此刻被稍嫌礙事，斑不再玩弄對方的胸肌，手從對方的腋下穿過摸向那寬廣的背脊。在柱間將手指擠到他臀縫裡去的同時，斑保持著擁抱對方的姿勢交叉掐住了柱間的頸脖。筋脈與血管在這一層薄薄的皮膚下有力地跳動，宇智波十分滿意於這種完全掌握住對方死穴的感覺。柱間不顧那雙只需一瞬便能掰斷他的頸椎的手掌，繼續在宇智波斑的私處煽情地挑逗著。

遮掩的布料被柱間扯到一邊去了，柱間能夠順暢無阻地握住斑半硬的器官，以自瀆的經驗來挑弄它。等到它完全挺立，柱間忍不住將自己的掏出來比了比。

唔，看來又是我贏了。千手柱間慎重地調整好自己的表情，他可不希望斑一氣之下把他脖子給扭了。兩名男性挺起的部位貼在了一起，被柱間單手裹在其中套弄著，男人甚至還擺腰用自己的那根不停地磨動對方。

極富暗示性的動作讓斑不由自主地急喘了一口氣，渴望與興奮讓他無意識地伸出舌尖勾了一下唇瓣，這落在柱間眼裡無疑是最為直接的邀請。然而斑沒打算就這麼交出主導權，他朝雙臂施力，將柱間的上半身壓下來，方便彼此交換一個極為火辣的吻。

在接吻的同時，宇智波單手順著男人的脊椎滑下，來到千手柱間的臀部，用之前揉弄對方胸肌的方式狠狠地捏了一把那同樣手感極佳的肉團。兩人鼻尖相抵，以不超過兩指的距離彼此瞪視，他們都能看見對方眼裡閃爍著不服輸的火花。

宇智波斑在換氣的間隙中笑了出來，近在耳邊那低啞磁性的笑聲化為火把，幾乎要把千手柱間的身體點著。“看在你這次這麼努力的份上就讓你來吧。”宇智波斑在笑聲散去之後接了這麼一句話，“但是下一次可說不準了。”

我怎麼可能會讓你有下一次。千手柱間沒有將這句話說出口，決定用身體力行的行動來讓斑對這次的體驗食髓知味，柱間深知對方如何才會被滿足。

千手柱間加快手中套弄的動作，以虎口的厚繭在莖身不停地劃弄。另一隻手也探到宇智波斑下體的囊袋有節奏地揉捏，拇指隨著底端的青筋往上搓去不斷刺激著敏感的部位。宇智波斑放縱自己的情慾盡情享受，不過一會兒便張口咬在柱間的臉側來到了今晚的第一次高潮。

在斑享受餘韻的時候，柱間側身打開一旁的櫥櫃伸手在其中摸索著什麼。宇智波仰躺在床上微微瞇起了眼，斑藉助良好的夜視力得知對方手裡多出了一罐療傷藥膏，這是忍包里的必備品。

而它此刻的作用也不言而喻了。

在戰國時期，大名與小姓之間的特殊關係並不難見到，民間也常有眾道。而作為當權者之刃的忍者更是會利用到此等行徑去達成任務。因此，柱間與斑皆對男性相交的方法並不陌生。

柱間拿著藥罐回來，他首先打開了宇智波斑的雙腿，放到身側的兩端。宇智波的視線追隨著柱間的手指，看著他挖出一大坨乳色的膏體的同時也在調整自己的呼吸好讓肌肉放鬆下來。柱間將膏體均勻地塗抹在兩指上，隨後再刮出剩餘的部分塗在那隱藏在臀肉中間的入口處。

體溫將藥膏漸漸融化，柱間的手指不斷地按摩著那柔軟的肌肉環，試圖闖進那緊閉的縫隙中。這個過程並不緩慢，柱間很快便將第一個指節戳了進去。等到又進去一個指節的時候，柱間將其全部拔出——然後一口氣將整隻手指頂到裡面。宇智波斑被此逼出一聲急喘，但他臀部的肌肉依然是放鬆的，那可惡的手指開始在裡面攪動，指尖不時摳挖著腸壁。這帶來了十分奇怪的麻痺感，但是並不討厭。斑抬眼看向千手柱間，他當然注意到了這個男人在動作間一直盯著自己，毫不放過他每一次壓抑的反應與難忍的顫動。

宇智波斑揚起嘴角，形狀完美的唇瓣做出了幾個口型。  
‘你忍不住了。’

還未等他的笑容散去，千手柱間便以增加的手指回答斑，他的確有點忍不下去了。兩隻粗長的手指不復剛才的溫柔，急迫地在其中進出，換著角度侵入著照顧到每一寸腸壁。這個動作當然給宇智波帶來了多餘的痛楚，但斑一直享受著柱間給他帶來的任何一種感覺——包括疼痛，這能使他更加清晰地感受到柱間。

宇智波斑要的從來不只是溫和寬厚的老好人柱間，他還渴求柱間在戰場上冷酷沉著殺伐果決的部分，他要將柱間心中的兇獸徹底喚醒之後再烙上他的印記。喚醒地獄中的修羅的代價就是向其獻上所有，千手柱間已經是屬於宇智波斑的了。

甬道被浸入的軟膏弄得泥濘一片，此處已經能吞入柱間的三根手指了。千手柱間的下體早已硬的發疼，剛剛他還沒有發洩，將手指拔出後他可以說是迫不及待地將頂端抵在了微張的入口。而宇智波斑給他的回應則是用十指將自己的臀肉撥開，撐大入口含住了那滾燙的柱體的一部分。

眼前的畫面情色到了極點。柱間的粗喘在房間內迴響著，豆大的汗珠從他的臉側滑落，墜到了宇智波裸露的胸膛上。隨著這一信號，柱間將自己的分身頂進了斑的身體，穴口被撐得極大，變成柱間獨有的形狀。宇智波再也無法控制肉壁的收縮，他攥緊了被褥的邊緣，幾乎要將其扯碎。

等到這火熱的楔子終於盡數嵌入這窄小的甬道時，兩人的黑髮都被汗水浸濕，一縷一縷地貼在了皮膚上。由於太過緊窄，柱間獲得的疼痛其實是遠高於快感的，但是他看著自己與對方相連的部位，心中升起不可言明的飽足與感動。

疼痛並不能給宇智波斑帶來多少困擾，他現在更因這份疼痛而興奮。仿佛整個人都被撐開的感覺讓斑感到有些新奇，腰肢也酸麻無力得不可思議，細細地品味了一下此刻的感受，宇智波才將目光投向那進來後便一動不動的男人。他幾乎不用猜就知道柱間現在想著些什麼，於是他冷哼一聲，用十足挑釁的口吻對柱間發出了宣戰。

“已經不行了嗎？……再多讓我盡興啊，柱間。你是可以做到的吧？”

“當然。之後我可不打算讓你有休息的餘地啊，斑。”

對，就是這樣。宇智波斑心裡生出一陣快慰，他幾乎著迷地看著柱間的表情轉變為勢在必得的霸道，他沉醉於男人凌厲的目光。下一刻千手柱間便開始了他的征伐，他在剛剛已經摸清了對手的弱點，每一下都狠狠地撞過去，整根沒入又盡數抽出，如同野獸交媾一般直白乾脆。柱間的雙手撐在宇智波斑頭部的兩側，在斑的身體被他向上頂去作為固定將斑囚于他的身下。作為潤滑的脂膏完美地發揮了它的作用，粘稠的液體不斷地被柱間的動作從穴口中帶出，又在下一次入侵時被搗回去，被打成泡沫的液體從宇智波斑的臀肉一路滑落到濕潤的被褥上，化為深色的一點。

千手柱間毫不留情的動作帶給宇智波斑帶來劇烈的刺激，斑已經無法辯明疼痛與快感之間的界限，兩種感覺糅合在一起如同雷擊一般從兩人交接的地方一路擴散遊走到頭頂。宇智波斑恍惚間聽到了高亢的呻吟，直到喉嚨傳來乾渴與疼痛他才意識到那是自己發出來的，但這又有什麼關係呢，這正是給予柱間最為直接的嘉獎。

單一的體位逐漸無法滿足千手柱間，他把宇智波斑的雙腿拉直，再將其一抗在肩上，側身進入了斑。柱間深知宇智波斑的身體柔韌性極佳，所以也不怕他會因此抽筋，更加用力地開始頂撞。而藉著這個姿勢，宇智波斑的背脊也側露出來。千手柱間伸出手不斷地在其上進行愛撫，斑的聲因此染上了些許顫抖與不甚明顯的哭腔。

不止過去了多久時間，宇智波斑終於忍不住在某一次深入後達到了高潮，從進入起就沒被觸碰過的分身劇烈地彈跳起來，射出了好幾股白濁。已經對柱間順服不已的腸壁因主人的高潮而開始痙攣，夾得柱間也精關失守，在數次抽插後對著還在高潮的甬道吐出濃精。

夜還很長。

-

熟悉的鳥鳴再度盤旋在柱間的耳旁，而身體的酸痛也讓他第一時間清醒了過來。親近而又熟悉的感覺讓柱間明白他身處樹林之中——而在斑所創造的那片空間里，是不存在這片樹林的。

他出來了。

千手柱間正坐在某個溶洞的石壁上，他先前在周圍設下的陷阱並沒有被觸發，代表著此刻應該是安全的。柱間連忙低頭看向懷裡的宇智波斑，此刻斑的皮膚已經恢復了紅潤，並不如之前他看到的那樣蒼白可怖。即使雙臂已經被枕得麻痺，柱間依然忍不住去溫柔地晃了晃宇智波的身軀，心中潛藏的不安在看到斑真正甦醒之前是無法被消去的。

“斑。”

隨著這道呼聲，宇智波斑終於掀起了眼簾，沒有焦距的視線飄忽地落在了千手柱間的臉上，因雙眼久閉而無法適應眼前的光亮。

“柱……間？”

宇智波斑的軀體不可避免地虛弱，以至於他所能發出來的聲音也細小如蚊。但這對於柱間來說，已經是足夠清晰地回應了。

他的天啟終歸回到了他的身邊。

“歡迎回來，斑。”


	6. 番外

<祭>

*作者放飛自我，請注意。  
*cp主柱斑+鳴佐，微量帶卡帶。  
*四戰後的日常，輕鬆小甜餅，一發完。

-

夏末與初秋的間隙總是顯得曖昧不清，人們往往在看見泛黃的落葉脫離樹幹紛落而下的時候，才猛然意識到秋天早已到來。沁涼的氣流卷過成熟甜蜜的果實與之纏綿，飄落山脈掃過街頭，被行人吸進肺腑時還殘留著這份甘甜。剛從忍校放學的孩子們成群結隊地拿著鐵叉來到山裡，尋找那一顆顆藏匿在金黃地毯下的針刺一般的秋栗。

說到秋天，最值得關注的便是秋日祭了。

秋日祭也被稱為豐收祭，是由初代火影所定下的傳統活動。作為迎來和平後的第一場慶典，木葉人人都對其抱有極高的期望，而負責策劃這場盛事的忍者們，也拿出了十分的熱忱和精力投入其中。這幾個月來火影樓的大門幾乎沒有闔上的時候，隨時都有相關負責人員進出忙碌；也因大門總是向外敞開，裡面那因佈置細節而爭辯不休的吵鬧聲響甚至能夠傳到幾條街之外。

大街上滿溢著祭典將近的興奮和活力，出售服裝的店面們也在櫥窗擺上了花樣眾多的浴衣，年輕的男女們紛至沓來，為對方挑選最合宜的服裝。漩渦鳴人好不容易頂著兩個黑眼圈從文職工作中解放出來——作為火影候選人之一的他被派去協助秋日祭的準備工作以積累實績——便看到那些成雙成對的情侶在店內其樂融融歡聲笑語好不瞎眼，這個畫面猛然將他所有的瞌睡困頓驅掃殆盡，腦中頓時只剩三個音節！

撒是給！

想著那人白皙冷峻的側臉，一股迷之力量自身體深處迸發而出。漩渦鳴人望到宇智波舊址的方向，拿出當年追回摯友的氣勢拔腿就跑，身後帶出一陣伴隨著飛沙走石的濃煙。

-

等至千手柱間和宇智波斑回到木葉時，已經是四戰過後幾年了。彼時他們剛從異空間中回到現世便決定結伴巡遊這塊他們所熱愛的土地，將所有好的不好的風光都收入眼底。

四季輪轉數度，在木葉的樹林染為櫻粉之際，他們悄然無息地回到了這緊挨著南賀川的初始之地。

除了斑以外，宇智波剩下的兩名族人現今居住在宇智波舊址的同一座宅子里。天知道為什麼這兩個相看兩厭的人會選擇同居，這詭異的景象讓周圍的一片人都以為他們第二天就會打起來，或許過不了多久兩座須佐就會平地而起給那附近的地形換一個面貌。

然而沒有。

直到漩渦鳴人與旗木卡卡西以監視者的名義也跟著住進去，一切還是風平浪靜。耐不住八卦之心的人們對此有許多猜測，這兩位在戰場上的英姿仿佛還歷歷在目，實在讓人無法相信他們能夠如此沉寂。然而宇智波們對周遭的議論絲毫不感興趣，只是在單純地，平和地過著小日子。在或失望或警惕或猜忌的眼神中，數年光陰倏然而逝。

不過之後可就說不準了。

兩位風塵僕僕的旅行者憑空出現在了宇智波宅邸的門口，警戒人員們卻沒有接到任何相關的報告。還不待守在四周的暗部們發出信號，稍矮一些的身影便乾脆利落地掀了斗篷，露出了他那標誌性的黑長炸，然後伸腿將大門連著鐵鎖一同踹飛——以此告訴裡面的住戶們（或許還有一旁嚇得魂飛魄散的暗部們），他宇智波斑又回來了。

第三位宇智波與其家屬正式入住這座不大不小的宅子。

-

宇智波斑在一片昏暗中張開了眼睛。

溫暖舒適的被窩讓他無意動彈，直到四肢的知覺逐漸回籠，斑才發現自己又被人從背後環抱在其中。對方的五指緊扣著他的指縫，兩人的手臂一起搭在他的腰上，那處的皮膚因長時間的壓迫而微微泛酸。那緊貼著斑的背脊的厚實胸膛富有節奏地起伏，呼吸帶出的熱氣清淺地噴灑在他的臉側，一如熟睡時的模樣，但宇智波知道那人已經醒了。斑無意點破，他們依然維持著同樣的姿勢靜靜地享受著對方所帶來的安心與滿足，直至一聲煞風景的吶喊從遠至近地傳來。

“佐助我們去買浴衣吧吧吧吧吧——”

宇智波翻了一個白眼，側過身拿眼尾去瞥了一眼正在傻笑的千手，眼神中毫不掩飾自己的嫌棄。這道聲音宛如清晨的鬧鐘，每日在差不多的時間響起，以聒噪的聲音驅逐睡意。於是宇智波斑乾脆利落地掙脫了那雙溫暖的手掌，掀開被窩後整理好衣襟便起身洗漱去了。

障子合上所帶起的氣流吹到了千手柱間裸露的胸膛上，帶起一片涼意。比起宇智波還算整潔的衣物，他近乎可以說是衣不蔽體，除了腰帶束著的部分外都大大地敞開，布料糾結地堆積在手肘的部分。柱間帶著睏意打了一個哈欠，拉伸筋骨后往背後摸索著衣領欲將其扯上來。這時柱間又想到昨夜裡斑是如何在他的背脊留下一條條抓痕的，暗自可惜自愈的體質無法將其留至今早。

步在廊上時已經可以聽到兩位少年拉拉扯扯著出門的聲音，千手柱間整理好儀容來到一樓的客廳，便可見餐桌上擺著兩份熱氣騰騰的早餐。宇智波斑坐在桌旁並未開動，而是百無聊賴地看著一份報紙，見到柱間過來才將它放下。

“嗯？”

千手柱間注意到報紙背面貼著一張紙條，草草寫著‘兩個老不羞晚上安靜點！！！’的字樣，還在角落的地方畫了一個憤怒的圈圈面具。於是早餐與報紙是何人準備的便也不言而喻。柱間有些不好意思撓了撓臉，被小輩直白地抱怨讓他感到有些抱歉。只是宇智波斑將那紙條扯下來看了眼便丟在一旁，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，倒是全然不在意的樣子。

兩人都有食不言的習慣，一時除了碗筷碰撞所產生的細小聲響外再沒有更多的動靜。陽光透過窗戶找到眼前人的身上，如同鋪上一層極其細膩的金沙，柔和了男人鋒芒畢露的面貌。宇智波不耐挑魚刺，千手柱間便將魚肉仔細挑好放在他的食器裡，於是斑便也順勢將自己的那份涼拌雜菇推了過去。

進食間，千手柱間恍然感悟到沒有事物會比這一刻更重要了。

兩人喝飽飯足後便來到了後院，柱間去折騰他的盆栽，斑則懶洋洋地坐在門廊上，視線追隨著柱間忙碌的背影。看著他東跑西跑去準備所需的道具的樣子，宇智波斑逐漸將眼神放空，雙手放進袖子里發起呆來。

他們如今所過的生活是在那遙遠的過去，木葉隱村剛剛建成的時候柱間和他所構想過的。那時候兩人堅信彼此會共同偕老，一起度過美好的退休生活。不會有什麼信念與理想的衝突，不會有生離也不會有死別。

兜兜轉轉，他們終究還是過上了曾希冀過的生活。

“斑，我們之後一起去參加秋日祭吧。”

等到宇智波斑再度轉回視線時，千手柱間已經將他那些寶貝盆栽處理妥當，正在用手中的軟布擦拭著園藝剪刀。男人的語氣十分平常，仿佛只是在說著飯後一起去散步一樣，但宇智波斑顯然並不這麼想。斑蹙緊了眉，語氣中還夾雜著幾分不可思議，“你讓我去參加祭典？”

“果然還是討厭多人的地方嗎？但是好不容易可以見到後世的——”

“你想去的話就自己去吧。”

以冷酷的語句打斷了柱間後，宇智波斑便徑自回到了房內，留下廳內的人苦笑著立在原地。

-

走在街上的漩渦鳴人和宇智波佐助此時正在吵架。

說是吵架似乎也不太合適，如果按照他們以往對‘吵架’的規格來定義，這次最多算是在單純地鬥嘴。兩人從宇智波大宅門口開始吵，一路吵到木葉中心那最熱鬧的幾條街，還是沒停。周遭的圍觀村民們倒是對此習以為常，大部分的連一絲多餘的目光都懶得挪過去。偶有幾個小孩會趴在窗戶邊上唧唧喳喳地喊，鳴人哥哥又和他家的宇智波吵起來啦。

對，他家的宇智波。

旋渦鳴人也真不愧是意外性第一的忍者，連告個白也鬧得全村皆知。老實說倒也不是什麼大事情，也不過就是用完了積蓄與所有的一樂拉麵打折卷，將番茄拉麵鋪成一個巨大的愛心然後蹲在裡面單膝下跪對硬拉著過來的宇智波佐助大吼佐助我喜歡你，而已。

一時間周圍的草叢樹背電線桿的陰影處都傳來了整齊的吸氣聲，他們吸到的也只是拉麵滲出的濃郁番茄香。那會兒還是初春，空氣有點涼，拉麵上升騰的熱氣也格外顯眼。白矇矇的一片中，只看到宇智波佐助緩緩走了過去，無悲無喜地問了一句話。

“我們不是朋友嗎？”

頓時又是一片整齊的嘖嘖聲從四面八方響起。

結局當然是成功的。作為兩人老師的六代目火影在日後被問到相關問題的時候，表情深藏功與名地說了一句話。

“嘛，當時我和綱手大人打了一個賭呢。作為老師，我當然是押了鳴人成功的。”

記著恍然大悟。

在佐助答應交往后，同期的忍者們迫不及待地從各個角落里湧出來包圍了這對新晉小情侶。眾人的情緒都十分激動，打趣聲與慘叫聲此起彼伏地響起，漩渦鳴人更是被青梅抓著衣領晃到眼冒金星。打鬧過後，不知怎麼的演變成一人一碗番茄拉麵就地舉行慶功宴。嗯，慶祝鳴人拿下被木葉少女們覬覦多年的美麗宇智波。

只是後一日的頭條儼然是四戰英雄帶頭群聚嗦面，影響相當惡劣，對恰好歸家的上班族造成了十分嚴重的傷害。這到底是人性的扭曲還是道德的淪喪，請看下一期木葉娛樂新聞。

啊，不過在下一期出來之前此報社就收到了恐嚇信，於是相關內容被腰斬。宇智波小叔叔表示為了宇智波家後輩的幸福將義不容辭。

可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

時間回到現在，宇智波佐助與旋渦鳴人就著出門到底牽不牽手的問題已經進行了好幾輪的辯論，鳴人伸過去的手也無一不被甩掉。少年見狀也有點生氣了，半個身子挨過去環著宇智波佐助腰背就不撒手了。宇智波剩下的那一隻右臂抓著對方運動服的後領使勁往外拉，卻是怎麼扯也扯不下來。

維持著這麼個令人側目的姿勢，兩人來到了據鳴人說款式最全的服裝店。因工作日與上班時間的關係，店內的人並不算很多。老闆娘看著兩位四戰英雄難捨難分的姿態也並沒有露出異樣，笑容滿面地接待了他們。宇智波佐助一貫臉皮較薄，見旋渦鳴人始終不願意從他身上下來，終於忍無可忍地低聲怒喊。

“鳴人！”

“佐助答應我我就鬆手！”

“……”

宇智波以萬花筒瞪視著漩渦鳴人，但以他對漩渦的了解，深知對方（對他）的執著是何等難纏的宇智波終於還是妥協了。

“……在沒人的地方的話。”

金髮的少年聞言瞇起眼笑得如同吃了三大盤麩皮壽司的狐狸，乾脆利落地放下了緊緊扒住對方的雙手。

謝謝啦，初代大叔！鳴人心裡默默比了個GJ，忽視了九喇嘛快要翻上天的白眼。

告訴老闆他們打算自己挑選的意願後，兩人來到專門開闢出來的祭典服飾區域各自逛了起來。貨架上除了衣物以外還有各色的木屐，綁在其上的細繩也別出花樣，部分摻著金銀色的絲線。店家還在墻上掛滿了頭簪和鈿花，琳瑯滿目宛如一片不朽的花海，中間還點綴著不同款式的精美面具。宇智波佐助若有所思地停在了這道墻前，片刻后摘下幾塊面具交給候在一旁的店員。

漩渦鳴人直奔掛著浴衣的地方，扒著衣架開始認認真真地挑選。少年看的盡是深色的服飾，是要選給送給誰的便是盡人皆知。等到宇智波慢悠悠地晃過來，他已經左手右手各拿著一件，肩膀上還搭著一件，仰著臉眼巴巴地望著膚白墨髪的戀人。

少年的戀人會意，伸手將這些浴衣接了過去。在他看來衣服其實都差不多，只要不是太難看那穿什麼都無所謂。這時候就直接到更衣室去一件一件地換給漩渦鳴人看，倒是鳴人在外面喊著他單手方不方便要不要進去幫忙。

他得到的答案自然是不。

也不知道宇智波佐助是何時掌握了單手換衣的神功的，等到宇智波用獨臂拉開隔檔的幕簾時，展現在旋渦面前的便是衣著整齊的、穿著黑底紅印浴衣的清俊少年了。宇智波佐助幼時便被教導過如何穿戴這些傳統的服飾，此刻他不如以往鳴人所見到那樣敞開著整個衣襟，而是一絲不苟地將其合攏，唯剩翹起的鴉髪下透過豎立的領口露出一小截雪白頸脖。漩渦鳴人望著那抹白皙，仿佛看到雪之國那不染凡塵的冰雪。他的喉間不由自主地進行著吞嚥，忽然感到口乾舌燥了起來。

宇智波佐助見對方沒有答話，便以為不合適，又再度拉上了幕簾。漩渦鳴人聽著那刺啦一聲微響，才發現自己心臟鼓動的聲音如此吵耳。少年開始感到著急，湛藍的雙眸直盯著這塊米白色的布料，又有些害怕它太快被拉開，自己面紅耳熱的樣貌會被戀人取笑。等待的時刻讓人心焦，再度出現在漩渦鳴人眼前的宇智波佐助換上了同色系的衣裳，只是下擺與袖口的花紋繁複了許多，層層疊疊，宛如那至高無上的萬花筒。

咚咚，咚咚。

耳邊的心跳聲伴隨著耳鳴忽然提高了音量，漩渦鳴人無法抑制地上前抱緊了他的宇智波，將臉頰埋在了對方的肩上。少年覺得他該說些什麼，覺得他該誇一誇這擄掠了他心神的景象，但是一向靈巧的口舌此刻就如同失語者一般無法發出任何一個音節。漸漸地，鳴人發現另一道心跳聲從他緊抱著的身軀中傳來，墨髪的宇智波沒有推開他，於是他便聽著兩道不同的脈動隨著時間化為同一個節奏。

咚咚，咚咚。

“……就它吧我說。”鳴人的聲音悶悶地傳來，語調帶著顫抖。“不會有比它更好的了。”

-

將挑選好的浴衣交給店員一起打包之後，宇智波佐助給漩渦鳴人拿了一件暖橘色的浴衣，衣襬點綴著金色的流花。他的語氣是和剛剛完全不同的鎮靜，神色認真地用那異色的瞳孔看著鳴人。

“你適合這個。”

“是嗎？”

漩渦鳴人並不懷疑對方的審美，他心下滿意之餘又覺得對方做的選擇太過迅捷，微妙地有些遺憾，一邊拿著衣服朝自己身上比劃一邊看著宇智波又拿起了另一件浴衣。

“唔？你還要買嗎佐助？”

“嗯，給斑的。”

“……啊？斑也會去嗎我說？感覺他和祭典什麼的完全不搭啊。”

“他會去的。”宇智波佐助偏頭，用眸光瞥了一眼正在撓著臉的金髮少年，語氣如方才同樣地篤定。“千手柱間想他去，他不會拒絕。”

“……嗯嗯？？”

“結賬吧。”

從店面出來後，漩渦鳴人看著縮水了幾乎一大半的小青蛙錢包，戳了戳它可憐巴巴地癟下去的側腮。算了，錢再賺就好，大不了再多接幾個s級任務！鳴人如此嘀咕著，將小青蛙塞回了兜里。

-

不知從何時起，宇智波帶土便被默認為負責料理的人了。

住在宇智波大宅的其餘五人其實並不排斥家務。畢竟都有過獨居的經驗，而且也都對生活品質有著一定的要求，那麼自己動手便是必不可免的了。然而對於烹飪，漩渦鳴人一竅不通不說，宇智波佐助也好不到哪裡去。雖說佐助對燒烤別有心得，但使用廚具來操作——做出來的東西僅可被評為尚能入口。旗木卡卡西和佐助半斤八兩，而千手柱間除了一道拿手的豆皮壽司以外連別的東西的做法都不知道。

當然也沒人敢讓斑去做飯。

於是當宇智波帶土陰沉著臉走進廚房，一個小時後端出色香味俱全幾乎可以說是旅館大餐的飯菜的時候——整家人都震驚了。

漩渦鳴人和宇智波佐助瞪著眼睛直盯帶土，表情是一致的意料外。千手柱間則高興地搭上了宇智波斑的肩膀，表示真不愧是斑的後輩，真能幹云云。擁有一頭黑常炸的男人並不答話，端著茶杯輕哼一聲權作回應。

唯有旗木卡卡西想起了什麼，眼簾半闔懷念地看著帶土，過去陪他一起佈置碗筷。

如今漩渦鳴人和宇智波佐助拎著包裝好的衣飾回來的時候，便能見到宇智波帶土從廚房的窗口探出半個身子來，一手拿著鍋鏟一手拿著筷子對他們抱怨，“兩個小崽子這麼晚才回來！我還以為你們不回來吃了。趕緊去洗手，順便把初代和老頭也叫下來。”

旋渦鳴人大聲答了好，將東西放在客廳的沙發上後扯著宇智波佐助到浴室去，兩人擠在一個洗手盆里搓泡泡。凈完手後兩人又啪嗒啪嗒上了樓，在二樓各個房間都逛了一圈，愣是沒找到兩老頭。佐助從窗口望下，院子裡也沒有，於是便皺起眉用眼神示意鳴人。鳴人麻溜地get到，氣聚丹田，聲若洪鐘。

“初代大叔，斑叔，吃飯啦！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

話音未盡，他們就看到一黑一白兩道人影散著長髮從上躍下，落至庭院。

敢情他兩剛在屋頂上幹嘛？鳴人跟佐助咬耳朵。

誰知道，吃飯去。佐助拉著鳴人就走，剛剛他從帶土打開的窗口里聞到了飄然而出的番茄炒蛋的香味了。

餐桌上宇智波們坐一排，各自的相方們又與他們面對面地坐一排。一起說完‘我開動了’後，柱間與斑依舊安安靜靜地咀嚼，鳴人則開始說他這幾天在火影樓幫忙時遇到的趣事，帶土偶爾插幾句嘴吐槽，倒是和鳴人聊得挺來。佐助走到廚房時不出意料地看到了一碗塞得滿滿的番茄沙拉，他將放在碗邊的叉子放到嘴裡咬住，捧著沙拉去把剛剛回家時順路買的紅豆糕丟給帶土。

宇智波佐助見到宇智波斑吃完了，指尖在碗沿上摩挲一陣，離席去取了其中一個紙袋紙袋過來，徑自遞給了斑。最年長的宇智波目光掃過懷中裝著衣物的袋子，又朝佐助挑了挑眉。

“店裡活動送的。”  
“這是佐助給斑叔挑的說！”

“……”  
“……”誒。

不顧兩個小輩雞飛狗跳地吵起了架，斑隨意地往裡瞥了一眼，即使是按照他的標準來說這也是一件相當不錯的衣裳，他面上依然不動聲色，心裡暗自對宇智波後裔的眼光感到欣慰。

“唔……我看看，哦，很不錯嘛。我要不要也去買一件呢。”

坐在宇智波斑對面的千手繞了過來，將浴衣的衣襟拎了出來靜靜端詳，嘴裡嘟噥著。宇智波斑聞言便站起來抬眸短暫地注視著他，隨後扯著他上樓回房去了。

-

秋日祭當天，除了公眾設施外大多數商鋪都提早打烊了。火燒一般的樹叢如同聚會中的篝火，繞著建築物往道路旁延伸出去。紅葉間枝幹處還掛著大小不一的燈籠，上面用金色的顏料畫著紋章與祝語，極具慶典氣息。忍校破例放了半天假，未到正午便能聽到孩子們興奮的討論聲與雀躍到極致的步伐，稚嫩的歡聲笑語宛如一陣鮮活的風卷席過每個街口角落，將喜悅之情感染到所有人的心間。

為了祭典的警戒安排與各種綵排事項，漩渦鳴人與旗木卡卡西一早便出門了。千手柱間與他們同行，對於他來說‘木葉’依然像是他的孩子，即使長大了他也無法不去操心。因此，宇智波宅里只剩下了三個宇智波。

在這塊被隔絕的土地裡，一切明艷的快活的氣息都太過遙遠。這裡的風是蕭瑟的，飄舞的紅楓也無法驅散那寂寥的寒意。曾經浸潤了每一寸泥土的血泊此刻已消蹤滅跡，大約早就被雨水沖刷而去了，但無法被鮮血掩蓋的無奈與悲涼依然徘徊在此處。在外族人離去的此時，這份氣息更甚以往任何時候。

宇智波斑依然躺在被窩中沒有起身。兩個枕頭緊挨在一起，但中間依然會有凹陷的縫隙。斑將頭靠在這下陷的部分，閉著眼睛靜候時間流逝而去。在千手柱間出門的時候他都是獨自一人待在房間裡的，有時候他會閱讀柱間帶回來的書籍、有時候會從窗口向外俯瞰、有時候則會像是現在這樣單純地以閉目養神消磨時光。

以往斑還有幾個說得上是興趣的事物，但在地穴中度過了數十年光陰後，他對其已不復熱情。正在他默想著之前在旅途中的所聞所見時，地板之下傳來了嘈雜的震動與熟悉的怒罵。

宇智波帶土沒有表露過自己對於秋日祭的看法，只是在一個平常的夜晚，他發現在他的床邊出現了一個漆黑的木盒。時日迫近，旗木卡卡西表現得一如既往，但宇智波帶土知道這隻能是出自對方的手筆。到今天他第一次打開這個木盒，果不其然看見裡面放著典雅的衣飾。帶土將它拿出來揚了揚，衣物下擺處繡著紅底流雲——這曾經讓五大國頭疼不已的圖案。帶土抬起眉毛哼了一聲，飛快地將它換上，尺寸大小完美服帖。

但當得意洋洋的男人看到盒子底下剩餘的一粗一細兩條腰帶時，他先前行雲流水的動作不由得卡殼。先不說為什麼有兩根，為什麼粗的這條這麼長？帶土將它們拿過來往自己身上比劃了一下，問號在腦袋上一個接一個地冒出，最後索性將細的丟到一邊去用粗的那條草草地捆在腰上。

其效果自然不言而喻，十分糟糕。腰帶搖搖欲墜不說，周遭被捆著的布料還帶起了許多褶子，效果相當不美觀。帶土伸手去整理了一下，卻也沒有好上多少。正當他打算做新的一次嘗試的時候，背後的束結不知何時散開掉落在了地上，一時不察之下他竟然直接摔倒在地。

……干！

這麼大的動靜不用想也知道這屋子裡的另外兩人會注意到，絕對不能讓他們知道自己在做什麼！帶土惱怒地爬起，正打算乾脆用神威跑去找卡卡西的時候——門啪地一聲被打開了。

干！！！！

宇智波帶土趕緊將兩襟拉緊，來人背著光站在門口，是宇智波佐助。帶土心下稍安，好歹比那無良的老祖宗看到自己出醜要好。正當他打算咳嗽一聲將他二侄子趕出去的時候，佐助毫不猶豫地往前跨了兩步，拾起了地上的腰帶。少年又扭頭在四周尋找著什麼，柔軟的鬢髮跟著輕微地搖晃，隨後他在被踢到角落的盒子里發現了被丟回來的細帶。將兩條腰帶拿在手裡，佐助抬頭望向帶土。

“……”

“……？？？”

還未等宇智波帶土從那省略號中讀出什麼來，佐助便不耐煩地上前，直接扯著帶土的衣領整理起來，然後把細帶往他腰上綁。帶土打量著佐助的眼神驚愕驚恐驚奇，難道那群研究狂人對宇智波佐助做了什麼，也不可能啊漩渦鳴人第一個跳出來鬧，莫非佐助燒壞腦子了？？

許是宇智波帶土的表情太過匪夷所思，宇智波佐助在靈活地纏著粗腰帶的時候終於補充了一句，“卡卡西。”

……哦，怪不得呢。

等到給宇智波帶土穿好服飾，佐助也懶得去看他的表情，轉身就打算出去，卻看見門口不知何時站了一個宇智波老祖宗。宇智波斑顯然在這待了有一會兒了，他的目光掃過帶土穿戴得當的裝束，又走進去往帶土背後塞了一個紅白團扇，神色依然如同平常那樣漠然。

宇智波佐助與宇智波帶土望著斑離去的背影，一時間不知道他是做什麼來的。……總不會也是來幫忙的吧，帶土摸了摸自己毀去的半邊臉，忽然想起那曾覆蓋住自己半身的嚴謹包扎。

哼，臭老頭。

-

等到千手柱間、旗木卡卡西與漩渦鳴人三人終於從公務中解放的時候，天空已經被夕陽印照出一片殷紅。悠揚的樂聲隨風飄來，為這場歡宴拉開序幕。三位火影在辦公中的空擋換好了衣物，千手柱間一身淨色，淺蔥色的竹葉稀疏地印在袍角；旗木卡卡西則穿著黛藍色的浴衣，白色的游魚點綴其間；而漩渦鳴人身上的浴衣和他往常所穿的運動服為同樣明亮的橘色，金紅交匯的波點凌亂地躍在其上。

可以說他們所選的衣服都極具他們本人的風格，千手柱間又從不知道哪裡扒拉出三個印著木葉那樹葉徽章的團扇，三人便紛紛將其插進了腰帶裡。

“好厲害，街上好多人啊我說！”

這是當漩渦鳴人看到火影樓外的景象後發出的驚歎。少年人似乎是第一次察覺到木葉居民的數量如此龐大，擁擠的人潮緩慢流動著，一刻不曾停歇。其中無論男女老少都帶著歡快的笑容，與張燈結彩的大街一起形成慶典的一部分。

精力旺盛的少年迫不及待地想要和他的戀人分享滿心的喜悅與激情了，他轉過身去對兩個同樣面露訝然的長輩急衝衝地說道，“卡卡西老師，初代大叔，我先去找佐助了！待會見！”

千手柱間看著漩渦鳴人轉瞬便消失在人群後的背影，開懷地大笑起來。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，真是年輕啊。那麼，我們也出發吧。”

事實上漩渦鳴人並沒有比另外兩人更先抵達多少，只因人群實在是太過密集了。儘管他已經很努力地在人群裡穿梭，甚至他覺得自己有時候都被擠成了奇怪的形狀，速度卻怎麼也無法加快多少。他本想跳到屋頂上抄個捷徑，但是抬頭一看——哦豁，上面全是一對一對黏黏糊糊的忍者情侶們。

行吧，漩渦鳴人瞇起眼噘嘴。他深知在這種情況，如果自己還打算在屋頂上衝來衝去的話，絕對會引起眾怒。並不想變得破破爛爛地去見佐助，金髮的少年只好癟起嘴心不甘情不願地繼續擠來擠去。

來到宇智波族地附近後，原本響亮的聲樂的聲音都變得遙遠了不少。三名宇智波早就站在了大門外，顯然已經等待多時了。漩渦鳴人連忙衝了上去，第一件事便是握住宇智波佐助掩在袖內的素白手腕，在感受到對方切實的體溫時他才呼出一口氣，一邊道歉一邊抬起頭去欣賞戀人的裝扮。

清疏的月華不足以完全照亮黑夜，正好給周圍帶來一種朦朧的意境。在這樣的夜裡，漩渦鳴人恍惚地覺得眼前戀人在發光，連對方漆黑的髮絲都反射著深邃的光澤。宇智波佐助穿著的便是那日鳴人所選的浴衣，比夜還深的墨色裡鮮紅的花紋肆意綻放；與那時不同的是佐助還將一個天狗模樣的面具掛在腦側，在漆紅的質地上精心雕塑神明的怒容，十足氣派。漩渦鳴人看著它，心裡嘀咕起還是佐助的須佐能乎要好看得多。

現在、宇智波佐助正要和他一起去逛祭典。

明明是早已定下的行程，但在牽著佐助的這一刻，鳴人才終於得到了實感。漩渦鳴人覺得自己很開心，開心到藏不住笑，笑容越咧越大，直到被宇智波佐助敲了一個爆栗鳴人才回過神來。少年伸出有力的臂膀，將戀人整個人收入懷中，恍然覺得自己整個人都在發熱。臉頰熱，耳朵熱，連眼眶也散發著熱量。於是倔強的少年為了掩飾自身的異樣，便開始嚷嚷。

“我剛來的時候看到了丁次在掃蕩小吃區，超級恐怖啊我說！我們快點走吧佐助，不然晚飯就沒找落了！”

“在這種活動之前先吃點東西墊肚子是常識吧，白癡。”

“什麼啊！旋渦大爺可是一直在沒停地加班誒！”

在兩人鬥嘴的期間，千手柱間與旗木卡卡西也踏著月色來到了他們的面前。站在一旁的宇智波帶土迎上去拽著旗木卡卡西就走，看他的表情似乎對兩個小輩打情罵俏的舉動十分不滿——因為被搶先了。

千手柱間看著這個情形莫名感到好笑，他的視線在四周轉了一圈，在被陰影覆蓋的一隅找到了宇智波斑。男人攏了攏袖子，加快腳步來到了他的斑面前，將那象征著稻荷神的狐狸面具摘下，毫不猶豫地將自己的唇覆了過去。斑配合著柱間的動作微微張口，兩人便以舌尖交纏共舞，無處可去的唾液隨著動作向下滴落。帶著潮氣的吐息染上他們的皮膚，柱間在換氣間望向斑的眼眸，細碎的水光仿佛星辰一般在黑瞳中閃爍。

只需要近距離確認到斑的存在便能將他的內心填滿，但這又是他在很長的一段時間裡求而不得的奢望。千手柱間將手探到對方的腦後，揉了揉那不羈翹起的髮絲，配合著搭在對方腰上的另一隻手徹底地將宇智波斑按進他的懷裡。

好在他終究是失而復得。

當柱間與斑結束這場熱吻後，柱間又在那微涼的額角上又烙下一吻。宇智波斑用手腕將下顎處的水潤在臉側擦出一條痕跡，柱間抿了抿唇，湊過去將它吻干。

“柱間。”宇智波斑氣息微亂，語調帶著一絲不顯的狂熱，“我等你很久了。”

千手柱間聞言咧起嘴笑得露出一口白牙，頗具傻氣，卻是最讓宇智波斑留戀的笑容。

“我來了，斑。”

-

這場祭典辦得足夠盛大，分給每個攤位的位置都有不小的空間，店家們也都鼓足了勁去裝飾：各式的燈籠、剔透玲瓏的風鈴、巨大的橫幅旁還點綴著鮮艷的紙花。千手柱間在蘋果糖的攤位前回首，便能在一片暖黃的街景中看到那站在樹前等他的身影。宇智波斑又將那狐狸面具戴了回去，遮住了那過長的劉海與他大半張臉，只露出淨白的下巴。男人從面具里露出的雙眸緊閉著，似乎感到有些悶熱，他將一隻手跨在浴衣里，任由袖子空蕩蕩地搭在一旁，讓手從襟口伸出來。也因此他的胸膛從撐開的衣襟里露出一截來——千手柱間忽然想到曾長在斑胸口上的他的臉，幸好復活之後那張臉沒有跟過來，柱間可不想在和斑赤裸相對的時候還得和自己的臉打招呼。

那就太詭異了，柱間想到那個畫面便不由得抖了抖。

這時候排著的隊伍恰好輪到他，他將祭典用的票卷交給店主，接過兩隻蘋果糖。宇智波斑素來對甜食情有獨鐘，這包裹著糖衣的蘋果也是他以前喜歡的。說起來宇智波對於如何食用蘋果糖頗有心得，至少不會像柱間一樣的容易把糖衣啃碎然後掉落一地。

那大約是木葉迎來的第一次祭典，柱間還記得他和對方站在那那能夠俯視木葉的懸崖上，分食同一個蘋果糖。柱間因為吃相不佳，還遭了斑狠狠一通嘲笑，但他卻沒有如平日那般迅速地消沉下去。

要說為什麼呢……大約是嘴裡的糖果太甜了吧。甜到讓他生不出一絲一毫的負面情緒，最後反倒是斑對著他笑容滿面的樣子蹙眉嘟噥奇怪的傢伙。

千手柱間將雙手握著的蘋果糖高高舉起，小心翼翼地避過人群，回到斑的身邊。柱間把其中一隻糖果交給男人，順勢伸出手臂搭在對方的肩膀上，然後一口咬下自己的那隻。

唔，果然和那時候一樣甜。

這時候柱間又注意到斑面上覆著的面具實在有些大，都把嘴巴也一併遮住了，便勾著對方的脖子將其揭開。

“喂。”

宇智波似乎對千手的行為有些不滿，他的視線掃過湧動的人群，又回到了柱間的身上。柱間明白的他的意思，斑不願在此處引起騷動——畢竟開開心心地逛祭典的時候抬頭看到一個四戰戰犯近在眼前可不是一般地嚇人。

“沒事的。”千手柱間沉穩的語句帶著奇異的力量，能夠讓任何人信服。“誰也不會在意的，而且帶著的話你不是吃不了嗎？我想和你一起吃。”

人群也的確沒有注意到這樹下站著的兩名男子，宇智波斑歎氣，這種時候的柱間是不會輕易改變他的念頭的。在小事上總是妥協的斑便也跟著柱間一起吃了起來，輕薄的糖衣隨著爽脆的果肉一起被咬進口中，每一下咀嚼都有汁水漫出，是與這個夜晚最為適合的美味了。

只可惜這不大的糖果讓男人幾口便吃完了，柱間和斑把餘下的籤子丟在攤位旁的桶裡，將狐面再度戴好後斑垂下的那隻手被柱間牽著，隨著人流一起往前邁步。他們沒有再停留在任何一個攤位前，他們經過蹲在金魚池前挽著袖子躍躍欲試的孩童、經過拿著投繯欲為戀人奪得頭獎的年輕人、經過坐在長椅上享用各種小吃的一家三口、又經過為彼此挑選著禮物的依偎在一起的老人。這些景象匯成一個個燦爛的氣泡，飄到他們心間又啪地一下破開，暖融融地治愈了傷痛與悲傷。

這是他們的年代不曾有過的，在後世達成的，和平。

逛著逛著，前方傳來了兩人都熟悉的吵鬧聲。一名帶著如烤的正好的圈圈餅乾樣式面具的青年正在手舞足蹈地大聲說著什麼，而他身邊的白髮男子則不可避免地露出了無奈的神色。

“前輩~阿飛要章魚燒烤魷魚炒麵鯛魚燒~”

“這麼多你吃得完嗎？”

“難不成前輩會因為阿飛的食量而討厭阿飛嗎？嗚嗚嗚怎麼這樣，難道阿飛要被拋棄了嗎不要啊而且對女子高中生這麼說的前輩好過分哦——”

正說到興頭卻沒有得到回應的餅乾面具青年回過頭，剛準備醞釀一下哭腔開始新一輪爆發，便看到他的卡卡西前輩一臉要完的表情指著他的背後。

“？”

啪。

還沒等宇智波帶土反應過來一股涼風便朝他襲臉而去，他只能看到一雙骨節分明的素手捏著他的面具，然後毫不留情地掰斷了它。

？！！！！？？？！！

是誰！！！連卡卡西都沒這麼對過我！！！！

褪去面具後的宇智波帶土一臉陰沉，身上的氣息頓時變得如戰場那會兒一樣充滿了毀天滅地的大boss氣息，看上去就很不好惹，連周圍路過的行人都自覺避讓開了他。然後，他定睛（紅色ver）一看。

草，是他祖宗。

“宇智波斑你是不CTP{*(&^%$E&*()IPO_”

在帶土即將破口大罵出不文雅詞彙之際，他忠實的小學同學牢牢地捂住了他的嘴巴，免得讓對面那個老人家一個順手把他也給掰了，那可就不好玩了。

初代大人，99999999。旗木卡卡西用火之意志輸入法對千手柱間傳遞暗號。千手柱間眨了眨眼，示意他的確收到了，然而他側頭看了看斑……咳嗯，愛慕能助。

他們似乎忘了在場的另一個人也是能get到火之意志輸入法的，宇智波斑輕哼一聲，將碎成兩半的圈圈餅乾面具丟回帶土懷裡。

“你現在已經不需要這玩意兒了吧。”

隨後宇智波斑拽著千手柱間揚長而去，旗木卡卡西感受到懷裡掙扎的力度減弱了下來，便也鬆開了手。兩人之間靜默無言，宇智波帶土望著那兩個背影，半餉之後狠狠一咂舌，也牽著卡卡西往反方向走去。

-

少年們早在看到千手柱間的身影時便機靈地溜了。那兩個不知害臊為何物的老男人總是不顧及時間場合地親熱，出於對自身的精神和眼睛安危的考慮，鳴人與佐助總是跑得飛快。

一樂拉麵在這次活動中舉行了大胃王比賽。在漩渦鳴人扯著宇智波佐助來到店面門口的時候，比賽正好進行到高潮的部分。秋道丁次正坐在選首席的正中，兩旁已經堆疊幾棟碗樓，另外幾名參賽選手看著丁次都露出了絕望的神情。佐助數了數拉麵碗的數量，在超過二十之後忍不住打出了一串省略號，身旁的漩渦鳴人則訊速地反應過來，湊到佐助身旁小聲（他自認）地嘟噥：“佐助！趁丁次還在這裡參加比賽，我們趕緊去把晚飯解決了吧！”

“……他還能吃？”

望著還在不斷堆疊的拉麵碗，宇智波佐助的語調無可避免地出現了一絲動搖。而漩渦鳴人抿緊唇嚴肅地點頭的動作更讓佐助心裡一震，升起了說不定大蛇丸會對秋道丁次的胃產生興趣的想法。

先前漩渦鳴人拿著零錢換了一大把的票據，把他的小青蛙錢包撐得鼓鼓囊囊。兩人沿著最熱鬧的小吃攤位一路往前走，鳴人的手上逐漸掛滿了各種大包小包，佐助拿著一串燒烤，咬了一口便遞到對方嘴邊。

“誒？”

“吃不吃。”

“啊、哦！當然吃啊我說！”

嘴裡熱騰騰的雞肉丸子鮮嫩多汁，照燒醬的調味正好，漩渦鳴人卻捨不得將牙齒咬下去。這讓他想到在很久以前，或者也不是太久以前，這個人曾給他餵過的便當。可惜佐助很快地又將一串牛肉卷再度遞到鳴人嘴邊，打斷了他的追憶。鳴人從墨髪的縫隙看到那泛紅的耳輪，大力地嚼了兩下便將雞肉嚥下，張嘴啃向牛肉。

啊，真香！

這項投餵活動一直進行到他們到達戲班搭的舞台前才停止，宇智波佐助將油紙袋子全部壓平，緊實地卷在一起後才丟到已經幾乎漫出來的垃圾桶裡。在慶典期間安排的節目自然也是熱情澎湃的，皮質的大鼓被敲得嘭嘭作響，演員們高歌舞蹈，坐在父親肩膀上觀劇的幼童將稚嫩的雙手拍得通紅都渾然不察。

以舞台為分界線，役者們仿佛身處另一個絢爛精彩的世界。在那裡悲傷總是短暫的，離別後必然會有重逢，所有人都能迎來團圓大結局。就像是一場不曾醒來的幻夢，無人察覺，便也成了現實。

而漩渦鳴人站在觀眾區，湛藍的眼瞳映射著五顏六色的光斑，他注視著那個虛幻的世界，并深深投入其中。然而在震耳欲聾的樂聲中，身邊人那低聲的呢喃卻異常地清晰。

“吊車尾。”

宛如一道由清泉構成的水墻自他面前襲來，冰涼的刺激從鼻尖拉扯到後腦使他一震，曖昧的浮游感忽然消失了。漩渦鳴人眨了眨眼，又看向正前方的舞台，這次舞台也只是舞台了。嘿嘿地笑了兩下後，鳴人捉住佐助的手，在對方的手心歪歪扭扭地寫了幾個字。宇智波佐助蹙眉，將注意力集中在辨認字跡上，好不容易才將其認出。

‘我，也，要，演，一，次’

宇智波佐助想說你又抽什麼風，或者你明天起來就不想了，但他最後也只是用同樣的方法在鳴人的手上寫上了他的回復。

‘演，什，麼’

少年臉上的笑容更為燦爛了幾分，他又抓住了佐助的手，這次他的一筆一劃格外緩慢，認認真真地將這有些複雜的名稱寫完，短暫的停滯之後又欲蓋彌彰般地補充了一句。

‘狐，狸，娶，親’

‘我，和，好，色，仙，人，修，行，的，時，候，看，到，的’

想到那枚花費了他好幾個月積蓄的戒指，漩渦鳴人不由自主地握了一下濕潤的掌心。金髮少年心臟躍動的聲音不比鼓點聲小上多少，他緊張地看向宇智波佐助，他唯一的摯愛的戀人，他認定的未來伴侶。

在漩渦鳴人熾烈的注視中，那人淺色的唇瓣細微地嚅動了幾下。

“——”

-

千手柱間單臂提著被草繩捆起來的油紙包，另一手則握住宇智波斑的掌心，與他十指相扣。斑與柱間交握的那隻手並沒有帶上手套，那黑色的皮質護具被斑抓在空閒的手裡，於是他便能夠毫無阻隔地感受柱間的體溫與脈動。偶爾柱間步伐間搖曳的髪尾掃到他裸露的皮膚上，帶來直傳心尖的癢。從熱鬧的街市走回冷清的山徑的這一路上，他們都沒有鬆開手掌的力度。暖意從他們緊貼著的皮膚泛開，即使寒涼的秋風襲來也無法將其掠去。

即使肉體依舊年輕，他們的精神也早已過了不惑之年，尤其是斑，他無可避免地因過於熱鬧密集的人群而感到怠倦。柱間買好了麩皮壽司與手卷拼盤後便和斑一起回家，也因時間還早，柱間提議去宇智波神社那邊看看。察覺出柱間話語中隱含的忐忑，斑將手中的力道又加重了些許，拉著他走向了與歸途相反的道路。

宇智波族地周圍總是人煙稀少的模樣，此刻在千手和宇智波耳邊也只剩下了夜中森琳的訴語，枝葉摩擦形成如浪聲一般暗含韻律的歌謠。宇智波神社在戰後並沒有重建，斑在一片殘垣斷壁中精準地找到了位置，須佐之男那深藍的幽光在夜中閃現而過，將入口旁的碎石盡數掃開。

“……斑。”

“進來吧，柱間。”

年長的宇智波再度將他的友人引進了一族的秘地。先前千手柱間正是在此被穢土轉生的，但那時戰事緊急，柱間沒有更多的餘裕去觀察這窄小的密室。靜置在一旁的火盆被零散的焰苗點起，這不大的火光僅能將周圍一小塊地方照亮，也將兩人在墻上映出猙獰的巨影。宇智波斑在數米之外的面龐被勾勒出分明的暗影，暗色的族服染上幾分暖意，那半瞇的眼眸直盯著石碑上隱晦難懂的文字——這一幕曾在柱間無數個夢境中將他囚禁，成為他無法擺脫的心魘。每當在翌日清晨醒來，柱間總會瘋魔一般地去專注思考斑所言的‘遙遠的夢想’究竟為何，直擊後腦的尖銳疼痛與幾乎要將他淹沒的沉重鬱結無法將他喚醒，反而助長了他這自虐般的行為。

然而那答案如落入海中的水珠，無處尋覓。

身臨其境的痛苦再度糾纏上了現在的柱間，他知道自己陷入了思緒的漩渦中，但當他握拳時那曾被他失控扯壞的被褥仿佛就正在手中，這殘留的觸感讓他不由得困惑，他現在真的醒過來了嗎？還是說此刻擁有的幸福只是他的又一出夢中臆想，眼前的斑——斑他——

極度的恐懼甚至讓柱間不敢將他發散的想法凝聚成可以辨明的事物，在他混亂到了極致的時候，斑動了。

霎時撕破空氣一般的爆破聲響起，忍者的本能讓他訊速地拾回理智，木遁催生的蔓藤在地底蓄勢待發，他將注意力匯聚在眼前所看到的景象——宇智波斑在煙塵迷霧之中揚著手，而在原本佇立著石碑的地方只剩下一縷齏粉。

“柱間。”這四個音節宛如從回憶的倒影中傳來，吐字的節奏與音調都是他最為熟悉的，最初由他在那個河畔交給那個少年，少年再無數次地回贈給他。它們從耳郭侵入柱間的身體，化為有力的五隻，一節一節地攥住了他的心臟。

“——柱間！”

不，不對。

千手柱間直盯著那自然翹起的指尖，頂端的指甲被修剪得平整，骨節分明的修長手指緊連著浮著青色血管的蒼白手背——這和當時的情形不符，斑在那時候是帶著他慣常的手套的。千手柱間用力地將雙眼合上，那處的皮膚因為用力過度而不穩地跳動，再度打開眼簾後，眼前的斑倏然換了一個模樣。

以往隱藏在高領之下的鎖骨此刻大刺刺地從衣襟裡展露出來，浴衣平整服帖地被穿在男人身上，這還是剛剛柱間親手整理過的結果。而本以為在火光中添上幾分莫測詭譎的臉龐也被狐型面具牢牢地遮在其後，從眉下的凹槽空洞裡透出的雙眸充滿了毫不遮掩的擔憂。

“你怎麼了？”

那人語氣中的溫度是何等的慰藉，溫柔而有力地將柱間的不安盡數撫平。世人皆道千手柱間是如何英偉不凡，後世將他奉為神祗頂禮膜拜，而不想他背負的傷痛與承受的代價是何等殘酷，甚至讓他在轉生之後依然無法忘懷。隱藏在平瀾無波的表面下的負面情緒化成楔子，將他死死地釘在名為責任的石柱上。

但當石柱不復存在的現今，這頑固的楔子也仍深深地陷在他的皮肉裡，幾乎要成為他身體的一部分。千手柱間自己並不打算拿它如何，可他的天啟、他的理想、他宿命的愛人並不打算放任它繼續存在，便以最為簡單粗暴的方法將其抹去。

讓兩人產生分歧的古舊石碑已在方才灰飛煙滅，而柱間曾失去的另一半靈魂也回到了他身邊，就在他視野所能及的地方。千手柱間忽然感到一陣輕鬆，仿佛憋著氣在深海徘徊的時候忽然被人丟回了岸上，心肺被擠壓的堵塞感消逝而去，他還活著。

斑也活著，和他一起。

千手柱間試探性地邁出了一步，他和斑之間的距離縮短，斑就立在原地看他。一步之後又是一步，柱間如同回到了蹣跚學步的時期，他的步伐看似穩健實則凌亂，但他又堅定不移地朝著他的目標前進，最終他來到男人面前，將這溫熱的身軀攬入懷中。

如瀑一樣披散在腦後的亂翹髮絲扎在千手柱間的手臂上，浴衣單薄的布料也無法阻隔其微扎的觸感。柱間將臉埋在斑的耳旁好一會兒，他在醞釀著語言，但千言萬語最後也只是聚成一聲歎息。

“謝謝你，斑。”

被他以臂膀擁住的宇智波並沒有答話，只是用搭在他背後的手扯了扯那順滑筆直的頭髮，然將其卷在指縫裡把玩。柱間能想象得到斑此刻在面具之下的臉定是一副理所當然的淡然，然而在那瞳孔深處暗藏著徐徐流動的溫柔暖意，是無法瞞過柱間的。

沉悶的笑聲忽然從柱間鼻腔中傳來，男人的笑容顯得異常快活，眉梢眼尾都是滿載的笑意，斑被他笑得動作一滯，等待片刻後這傢伙居然還沒停，莫名惱怒的宇智波便猛地錘了一下那笑得彎起的背脊。並不是多大的力道，對於他們來說更算不上是攻擊，但柱間還是哎喲哎喲地叫喚起來，頭上一片烏雲。

“……本來，”宇智波的聲音有些無奈，“這種偽物也不可能放任它的存在，這次順手而為罷了。”

“誒？我還以為斑的意思是把它砸了入我千手籍——唔噗！”

宇智波斑那爆發力十足的拳頭打入了千手柱間的腹部，柱間覺得自己的意識一瞬變得空白，懷裡的體溫離去，他跟上前面氣勢洶洶的背影步上了出口的樓梯。

當他們兩人再度走到外面時，原初的天空已經綻開了絢爛的花火。擅長火遁的上忍們對其進行了特殊的加工——在初代的強烈要求下，二代目火影大人也加入了研發工作——使它們的花期能夠再久一點，不至於轉瞬即逝。柱間拉著斑站在朱紅的鳥居下，兩人靜默地欣賞這必然凋零的美麗。

即使經過了處理，花火也依然一點一點地消失在了夜幕中。木葉那破洞樹葉的紋章小時候，再度升起的是千手的族徽，宇智波緊隨其後。這兩個徽章巨大到遮蔽了天穹，等他們消散之後均等的、屬於別的家族的族徽也連接不斷地升上高空，旋渦、猿飛、奈良、山中、秋道……，凡是加入了木葉的家族，都能夠在其中找到蹤跡。等他們都消失而去之後，一個比最初還要華美完整的木葉又再度炸開，變成了所有人眼裡的美景。

這不是千手柱間的主意，而且他在火影樓幫忙的這些日子也沒有聽到過類似的風聲。不難猜測後輩們是想要給他一個驚喜，千手柱間忍不住又暖洋洋地笑起來，他側過頭想去看看一言不發的斑，正好對上了也同樣轉過身來的宇智波。

宇智波斑將他的面具摘了下來，來自天上花火的光彩被這小小的物件遮擋住了，他們兩人本來就是肩並肩地站著，一同轉過頭的結果便是兩人臉龐的湊得極近。斑將面具遮在正前方，於是他們之間的空間便被黑暗吞噬，唯留兩人對視的雙眸閃著心照不宣的慾望。一人呼出的熱氣又被另一人吸進，他們用唇瓣來確認彼此的存在，用舌尖來感受彼此的渴求，用熱烈的動作來表達快要溢出的愛意。

以後的他們的故事還會持續，但還是那句老話，

From now on,they live together happliy ever after.

後記：

雖說他們的人生和童話完全扯不上關係，但我還是私心地想給他們一個夢想中的結局。我希望他們從夢中醒來之後依然能看到現實中的美好，或者說現實中能夠有一個美好的ending.

然後關於設定，雖然本文沒提到，但是六道仙人是把四戰死去的所·有·人，都復活了的。波風papa拉著帶土和鳴人談過人生，然後回去陪玖辛奈，鳴人認同了。三代他也表示自己的人生很完整，不需要復活，而柱間是為了去找斑而選擇活下來。門二大大不用說，看到柱斑活著他當然也要跟著留下，不然這兩個人（最主要是斑）還是知道會幹出什麼來呢.JPG

本篇的部分多以斑的視角來敘述故事，番外我就大部分以柱間的視角來寫了。結尾這段卡了很久，但我覺得是非常有意義的。筆力不足，想表達的東西也無法全部盡顯出來，十分遺憾。如果看到這裡的你能夠有一點點喜歡就好啦。

全文1w6+，感謝我的親友不懈地催文，不然我可能甚至寫不完……|||特此謝謝我的寶貝阿螢！


End file.
